Deseo oculto
by Chibbiruchi
Summary: ¿ser feliz o conforme?
1. El mismo

El mismo…

El mismo…

**¿Quién soy? Sakura Haruno, ese es mi nombre**

**¿Qué soy? Una kunoichi, una aprendiz… soy la alumna de la 5ta hokage, Tsunade-sama y soy una Jounin de Konoha, la aldea escondida entre las hojas…Ja, cualquiera que escuche eso me creerá la gran cosa… pues no, no lo soy, he fallado… les he fallado a todos… siempre me quedo atrás, aunque mis habilidades como ninja medico son muy útiles en las misiones, mas de eso no hago… a veces aunque me cueste admitirlo soy un estorbo.**

Me he engañado a mi misma creyendo que ya no soy débil, pues si siempre lo he sido y pensar que el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca de konoha, me supera, si ese es Naruto aunque eso es lo que fue, eso si no ha dejado su hiperactividad pero eso de cabeza hueca no le queda, ni le va… ya a sus 18 años puedo decirles que es uno de los ninjas que mas admiro y…quiero… proteger… ¡eso! proteger de los Akatsuki. **"De nuevo me engaño a mi misma"**…

Los Akatsuki esa sociedad maligna que no se sabe todavía muy bien que es lo que quieren hacer con el mundo… Solo quedan tres de sus integrantes… en realidad son nueve **"contando los seis cuerpos de Pein"** y los otros pues son Konan y Tobi… Kisame murió a manos de Suigetsu y Hebi… ¿Qué paso con Itachi? Simple… murió. No se los detalles de la batalla, pero se quien fue el ganador y aunque deteste admitirlo una parte de mi ser espera con ansias el día en que regrese…

Flash Back

Regresamos de la misión de encontrar a Itachi para poder hallar a Sasuke, luego d enterarnos que el ultimo había matado a Orochimaru…la misión fracaso ya que nos encontramos con el tal Tobi… al principio parecía tontito** "no creo que lo fuera, por algo estaba en Akatsuki y no creo que fuese precisamente por su sentido del humor"** y descubrimos ese algo **"no me pregunten como"** posee el poder de Madara Uchiha, fundador de Konoha **"sálvese quien pueda pensé"**… afortunadamente no estaba entre sus planes atacarnos ni el de atrapar al Jinchuuriki de las nueve colas… al portador del Kyuubi, a Naruto (suspiro) **"que alivio"** solo se limito a informarnos..

-Tobi/Madara: Este no es el momento indicado para atraparte… jeje... faltan algunos preparativos y quiero que tu captura sea el Jaque mate de mi estrategia… por ahora los dejare ir (desapareció en una nube de humo)

Ya en la aldea escondida entre las hojas….

¿?: ¡¿Ese desgraciado aun vivo?!

Fue lo único que se limitó a decir Tsunade-sama… todos sabemos que Madara uchiha y el abuelo de la 5ta, el primero, fueron los fundadores de Konoha y que Madara por disputas ideológicas, fue expulsado de la misma por el primero en la batalla del Valle del Fin…No era de extrañarse que Tsunade-sama lo tomara con tanta molestia…

Al regreso de dicha misión se nos informo de la muerte de Itachi…

-Tsunade: (con el semblante mas serio que se le pueda imaginar y con sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa con sus manos entrelazadas en su frente) ¿Qué tal la misión? Fracaso ¿cierto?

… "**nunca la había visto tan seria"**

-Naruto: (con la cabeza baja, cubriéndose el rostro con su cabello) si… No pude traerlo de vuelta…de nuevo (estrecho su puño con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a comenzar a sangrar en cualquier momento).

-Sakura: (agacha la cabeza) **"Naruto"**… Sasuke-kun (se le alcanzo a escuchar).

El capitán Yamato y Kakashi sensei dieron los pormenores de la misión… luego la Hokage pidió que todos se retiraran menos Naruto, Kakashi sensei, el capitán Yamato, Sai y yo… (Recuérdese que en esta misión también estaba el equipo 8).

Nos informo del triunfo de Sasuke sobre Itachi… **"no pude evitar alegrarme… eso significaba… ¿Qué regresaría?"** Naruto al parecer pensó igual que yo y salio disparado por la ventana… Tsunade-sama ni siquiera alcanzo a regañarlo se limito a quedarse mirando la ventana y pudo articular una pequeña sonrisa con un deje de tristeza…

-Tsunade: (con un poco mas de animo y semblante de enojo) ¿Qué es lo que esperan? Vallan a buscarlo a ver si quiere regresar… (Lo dijo un poco mas serena)… después de todo elimino a dos poderosos criminales y traidores de Konoha creo que con ello es posible que regrese sin problemas…

-Sakura: (aun sorprendida, no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas, de felicidad, fue apresuradamente tras su compañero).

Sai, luego de una leve reverencia siguió a su compañera, Yamato miro a Kakashi y este luego de asentir con la cabeza fue tras su equipo en busca de su alumno.

Después de caminar siguiendo el rastro de Sasuke-kun, guiados por Pakkun, el perro ninja de Kakashi sensei, gracias a su olfato; luego de un par de días dimos con Sasuke-kun y hebi….

-Naruto: ¡Sasuke! (grito con fuerza y entusiasmo).

-Kakashi: ya que cumpliste tu objetivo principal ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? (dijo con su normal serenidad).

Yo… me limitaba a esperar su respuesta, aun después de nuestro ultimo encuentro, tenia la esperanza de que volvería con nosotros…**"por algo la esperanza será lo ultimo que se pierde".**

-Sasuke: quiero matara a Madara Uchiha, el es mi nuevo objetivo (dijo con su normal rostro de inexpresividad).

Naruto no quitaba la mirada de encima de Sasuke y este al notarlo… prosiguió:

-Sasuke: si pensabas que iba a regresar te equivocas- explico.

-Naruto:( solo pudo agachar su cabeza y estrechar su puño)

-Sasuke: aun no termino- parpadeó una vez y continuo hablando (Naruto levanta su cabeza para mirarlo)- como siempre tan apresurado… que idiota…no se preocupen por mi… solo necesito hacerlo…**"como siempre el buscando ser mejor que los demás y si mataba a Madara de seguro que mostraría que era el mejor Uchiha de la historia...el y su orgullo"**. Ten por seguro que regresare a la aldea a acabarte… Naruto (esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos ya no mostraban tanto odio).

-Naruto: ¡lo sabia! Aun queda algo del Sasuke que conocí… (Apuntando a Sasuke) para cuando regrese, definiremos quien es el mejor de los dos… (Con una sonrisa zorruna) lo estaré esperando con ansias…Sasuke…

-Sasuke: veo que te emociona la idea... baka…

Dicho esto desapareció y con el todo el equipo Hebi… no era necesario seguirlo… sabíamos que regresaría y por mas fuerte q Sasuke-kun fuera de seguro iría a la aldea en busca de ayuda para acabar con Madara.

-Kakashi: (suspiro) estos dos no cambian… es bueno saberlo.

-Sakura: (con los ojos aguados y una sonrisa) Sasuke-kun.

Fin del flash Back

Por ello tengo la esperanza de que vuelva, porque sé que el fondo sigue siendo aquel sasuke del que me sentí perdidamente enamorada…Sasuke…kun.

Soy nueva en esta pag y este fic lo tengo en otra pag se que este capitulo apesta pero la historia se pone mas interesante continúen leyéndola y si quieren dejen comentarios con criticas y/o sugerencias


	2. La madurez de Naruto

La Madurez de Naruto

La Madurez de Naruto

"**Por lo menos no me engaño a mi misma en algo" **Pensar que Sasuke-kun volviera a la aldea, eso era muy probable pero… no seria por lo que yo realmente quisiera… no seria por mi… Ja, como si Sasuke-kun, Sasuke Uchiha el mas habilidoso del clan Uchiha se fuera a fijar en mi… en la débil y molesta Sakura… el me llamo así molestia y como me dolió pero luego se preocupo por mi y por Naruto, pero fue nuestra amistad… no el sentimiento que yo hubiese deseado.

En realidad si Sasuke- kun llegara a aparecer seria para definir quien es el mejor entre el y su eterno amigo y rival… Naruto; pero se llevaría una gran sorpresa el miedosito e Idiota que alguna vez conoció ya no existía **"bueno, solo en ciertos casos" **pero así es Naruto… en lo que respecta a ser un ninja es uno de los Jounin de elite mas fuerte y mejor que Kakashi sensei… o yo...además su manera de pensar eso de su camino ninja y no retractarse de sus palabras nunca ha cambiado cosa que admiro **"envidio" **la verdad Sasuke-kun se sorprendería a ver a un Naruto tan maduro casi o mas que cuando yo lo note.

Flash Back

Luego de nuestro encuentro con Sasuke-kun, ya Naruto y yo estábamos Algo tranquilos, aun quedaba algo del sasuke de hace 3 años por el cual me babeaba y el sentía envidia… o algo parecido, mejor dicho se lo propuso como el muro que debía sobrepasar para ser un mejor ninja…si algo así…pero el hecho de que fuera tras Madara Uchiha no era muy tranquilizante, todos sabíamos o creemos saber lo fuerte que es, pero si Sasuke-kun no es ningún debilucho, al igual que Madara, él no es solo un Uchiha es el fundador de dicho clan por lo cual debe conocer algún que otro temible secreto…

Pero imagino **"mejor dicho se" **que Sasuke-kun no se iba a enfrentar a Madara sin antes entrenarse y perfeccionarse **"¿con quien? No se?" ** Ya que en su encuentro con Itachi por poco y falla con su objetivo **"y único" **principal.

Al llegar a la Torre de la Hokage, dimos los pormenores de la misión, pude notar una pequeña pero casi imperceptible sonrisa por parte de Tsunade-sama, yo he entrenado duramente con la 5ta por los últimos tres años y sabia muy bien que mi sensei seguía triste desde nuestra ultima visita por lo cual mi duda se acrecentaba **"¿Qué le habrá sucedido?"**.

-Naruto: vieja Tsunade (con sonrisa zorruna) podemos estar seguros de que sasuke volverá… (Con cara de tontito) no se cuando… pero volverá (vuelve a sonreír).

Sakura, kakashi y Sai (bueno el no tanto) notaron como Tsunade no se puso a regañar a Naruto por lo de vieja... incluso este ultimo lo noto por lo que…

-Naruto:(lo mas serio posible) Tsunade... ¿que ocurre?

-Tsunade: (sabia muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer y conociéndolo, imaginaba la reacción que tomaría el chico… no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima de sus ojos) Naruto… (Se levanto y camino hasta ponerse frente al aludido) Jiraiya… (Naruto abrió más sus ojos) (Tsunade sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior, además de se le escaparon aun mas lagrimas) el…esta muerto.

Naruto solo agacho su cabeza y cerro su puño lo mas que pudo… en el piso se podían observar las gotas de tristeza, Tsunade abrazo al chico que creía como un hermano pequeño para darle apoyo...y consolarse mutuamente…derramaron mas lagrimas…

-Naruto: (pudo decir decididamente) ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Tsunade: el jefe de los Akatsukis… Pein.

Naruto al tener a información que necesitaba salio por la ventana.

-Tsunade: ¡Nooo! ¡Narutooo!

Kakashi sensei y yo estábamos paralizados por la noticia y por la actitud de Naruto y Tsunade-sama.

Luego de ver partir a Naruto, Kakashi sensei, desapareció **"imagino que iría tras él" **No es que no me importe Jiraiya-sama, le tenia mucho respeto por ser el maestro de Naruto y uno de los tres Sanin, aunque fuera un pervertido de primera y lamentablemente al parecer sus enseñanzas con Naruto no se limitaron a entrenamiento ninja sino también con su otra especialidad…El hecho es que su muerte solo aumentaba mi odio por los Akatsukis, estreche mi puño por la rabia y vi que mi sensei se encontraba mal…Tsunade-sama seco algunas de sus lagrimas.

-Tsunade: Sakura...buen trabajo, descansa...te llamare si necesito algo…

-Sakura: Hai.

…Y me retire **"ella quiere estar sola"** ¿y quien no? Solo quería llorar… uno de sus compañeros y aunque a veces insoportable amigo **"me suena familiar" **había muerto… debía estar molesta... y Naruto igual. No supe los detalles de su conversación con Kakashi sensei, solo se sus consecuencias…

Autora: pero yo si!

Naruto había salido corriendo, no fue difícil saber hacia donde se había dirigido, fue a esa gran montaña donde algún día su rostro estaría tallado, se poso en la cabeza del cuarto, alguna vez Jiraiya lo comparo con el en "el pelo rubio y la testarudez"… y por algo mas…

Un chico de cabellos rubio, alto, azules ojos, ropas naranjas (extraño color para un ninja) y unas raras marcas en su rostro que hacían recordar los bigotes de un zorro…miraba la aldea mientras dejaba caer sus lagrimas de dolor.

¿?: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que usted cree? Ir y destrozar en mil pedazos a ese bastardo.

¿?: Sabes que si ni el… pudo pues deberías pensarlo mejor... tus probabilidades son pocas.

-Naruto: ¡maldita sea! (soltando un puño en el piso con lo que hizo una pequeña grieta)lo se Kakashi sensei, eso es lo que mas me molesta… el fue para mi como parte de mi familia, además estoy seguro que lo hizo para protegerme de akatsuki (estrecho su puño) y ahora... ha muerto y no puedo hacer nada… pero no, no crea que me quedare de brazos cruzados yo voy a ir , lo encontrare y le pateare el trasero, hasta que se muera; si me corta las piernas pues le doy puñetazos, hasta que se muera; si me corta los brazos lo miro..Hasta que se muera y si me saca los ojos lo maldigo hasta que ese miserable deje de vivir.

-Kakashi: (colocándose al lado del chico y apoyando una mano en su hombro) se como te sientes…me paso exactamente lo mismo… (Naruto asombrado se voltea para mirarlo y kakashi continua) yo no pude hacer nada por mi maestro, yondaime...el 4to, cuando lucho contra el kyuubi… el ordeno a un miembro ANBU a ponerme inconciente ya que me conocía bien y sabia que en cualquier momento yo seria capaz de hacer una tontería sin dudarlo…

-Naruto: kakashi sensei…

-Kakashi: al despertar me entere de lo ocurrido y una gran ira y tristeza me invadió… no pude hacer nada por el después de todo lo que el hizo por mi...así que decidí no dejar pasarlo en vano y aprender de aquello… tu deberías hacer lo mismo Naruto… (Naruto agacha su cabeza dejando caer algunas lagrimas) para ello toma (le extiende la mano con un papel, Naruto lo toma y lo lee).

-Naruto: (con cara de asombro) Kakashi sensei… esto es?

-kakashi: si, tu ficha de inscripción para los exámenes chunin, se lo triste que te pusiste al saber que todos tus compañeros eran chunin y tu no… por lo que decidí inscribirte, además de que te servirá de entrenamiento y te mantendrá la mente ocupada, al menos por un tiempo.

-Naruto: pero...Sakura…Sai y el capitán Yamato?

-Kakashi: no te preocupes el equipo kakashi seguirá intacto, ya que en los exámenes es necesario tener un equipo de tres personas te unirás a un equipo que les falta un integrante debido a una lesión que este sufrió en una misión.

Naruto sonríe un poco…

Kakashi: (con su típica sonrisa) da lo mejor de ti Naruto… y demuestra que Jiraiya sama no murió en vano…

-Naruto: lo haré… no puedo matar a Pein, al menos no por ahora, debo entrenar, se que es un fuerte contrincante… así que el puede esperar por ahora me dedicare a hacerme chunin para poder realizar mi sueño…ese es mi camino ninja para ser Hokage algún día. (Sonrió y miro hacia la aldea, kakashi luego de ver que su tarea había terminado desapareció en una nube de humo).

Fin del Flash Back


	3. ni la esperanza me queda

Ni la esperanza me queda

Ni la esperanza me queda

El resultado de esa charla hizo que Naruto ingresara a los exámenes chunin de ese año, supe por voz del mismo Naruto que los exámenes uno y dos fueron algo parecidos a los nuestros pero con algo mas de dificultad **"imagino que habrá sido por tener que estar con otro equipo"** como era de esperar Naruto llego al examen final, solo el de su equipo ya que los otros integrantes fueron eliminados en una ronda preliminar… para el tercer examen que por lo que también escuche fue un gran torneo… lo mejor de todas las aldeas divididas en 10 genin.

Yo estaba triste porque no pude apoyarlo en dicho torneo, aunque hasta el mismo me pidió que lo ayudara con el entrenamiento..**."que fuerte me sentí" **durante el mes que les permitían para entrenamiento, yo tuve que rechazar su oferta ya que por petición del Kazekage tuve que realizar una misión en la arena, luego de que salvara a Kankuro de morir a causa de envenenamiento se me solicito que fuera a Sunakagure a compartir mis conocimientos de medico ninja ya que ambas aldeas son grandes aliados y mucho mas ya que están unidas por un gran lazo de amistad. Para mi sorpresa la misión me tomo unos cuatro meses, tres mas de con los que contaba , que mal me sentí por no haber podido apoyar a Naruto, cuando regresa a Konoha **"no mas arena" **me encontré con una gran sorpresa…

Flash Back

La pelirosa había salido de la torre de la Hokage, había entregado el respectivo informe de la misión, se dirigía hasta su casa estaba muy cansada pero se desvió del camino...ya que Tsunade-sama le había dicho que Naruto se encontraba entrenando y ella que no contenía las ganas de ver a su hiperactivo amigo se dirigió a el campo de entrenamiento…

No lo podía creer, estaba paralizada del asombro que aquella escena me dio…

La luna ya había mostrado su hermoso rostro y algunas estrellas asomaban su luz… suficiente iluminación como para notar en el pasto a un chico rubio de ojos azules con un pantalón naranja y una chaqueta verde… estaba realmente feliz se encontraba abrazando a cierta kunoichi peliazul, con ojos tan claros como la hermosa luna que los alumbraba, la chica un poco ruborizada pero disfrutaba de la compañía de su chico.

Al notar la situación... no quise dar mas luz en donde había suficiente iluminación…**"no aguante mas" **y me dirigí a casa, salude a mis padres me di un relajador baño y me acosté...

- Sakura:"ya mañana hablare con el y me explicara".

A la mañana siguiente no fueron precisamente los rayos del sol que la despertaron, pero si una voz muy conocida para ella…

- Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN- le gritaba desde afuera de la casa hacia la ventana de la habitación de la joven.

- Sakura: (se despierta alterada por el gran grito) "No pude enojarme me alegraba escucharlo"-se dirige hacia el balcón y grita- NARUTO!

Se cambio lo más rápido posible y se dirigió a la salida de su casa para reencontrarse con su amigo...

- Naruto: Sakura-chan al fin volviste. Te extrañe mucho (con una gran sonrisa y dando un cariñoso abraso a la aludida)

- Sakura: (respondiendo al abrazo) yo también te extrañe mucho…Baka (soltando un gran puño en su cabeza) ¿porque me despiertas así?

- Naruto:(sobandose la cabeza) lo siento Sakura-chan… ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer en ichiraku para que me perdones?

- Sakura: **"¿¡ramen en el desayuno?! (Suspiro mental) este Naruto no cambia es bueno saberlo" **acepto.

En el restaurante favorito del hiperactivo cabeza hueca….

-Sakura: me alegro de que ya seas chunin Naruto.

-Naruto: si yo también estoy muy contento estoy muy cerca de realizar mi gran sueño.

-Sakura: (con sonrisa nostálgica) ser Hokage.

El rubio le mostró una gran sonrisa de aprobación y siguió devorando su ya tercer plato de ramen… **"que goloso"**

Luego de ello conversaron por un largo rato ella contándole sobre sus enseñanzas en Suna y el sobre su triunfo en los exámenes chunin… **"Hasta que tocamos el temible tema"**

-Naruto: (con los ojitos de sospechoso...así como los del episodio de la cara de kakashi) y dime Sakura-chan tuviste alguna cita en Suna.

-Sakura: (sorprendida por la pregunta y la actitud del chico) no haya me dedique de lleno a mi misión.

-Naruto: vamos Sakura-chan ¿me vas a decir que no conquistaste a ningún chico de la aldea de la arena? (lo dijo cruzando sus brazos y poniendo cara de chinito)

-Sakura: **"no le mientas"** ehh bueno si... **"lo único que recuerdo es uno que otro coqueteo por parte de kankuro"** (con gotita tipo anime pero nada de importancia. ¿Y tu Naruto?

-Naruto: (rojo como tomate) yo pues-gira la mirada y casi no se podía escuchar lo que decía-yo pues…

Las verdes esmeraldas no pudieron abrirse más del asombro al escuchar la confesión…

-Naruto: estoy saliendo con… Hinata (mostrando una cara de gran felicidad)

Mis ojos no me habían engañado ni tampoco mis conclusiones, el chico al que más quería ver, estaba de lo más contento con su novia, mientras mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… la curiosidad me abatió.

-Sakura: (fingiendo sonrisa) Que bueno Naruto al fin te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos… y como fue?

-Naruto: (más rojo que un tomate) tú que eres mi gran amiga te lo voy a contar desde el principio… pero no te enojes

-Sakura: ¿¿ **"acaso el sabe qu..."**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el relato del rubio…

Relato de Naruto

El chico más hiperactivo de toda Konoha se encontraba más feliz que nunca… acababa de recibir su chaleco afirmando así su ascenso de rango a chunin… Se encontraba caminando por el bosque después de que Iruka sensei lo invitara a comer ramen, el chico había decidido salir a caminar porque si no tendría pesadillas (así habrá comido).

Mientras se paseaba por el bosque a su mente venían varios pensamientos...

-Naruto: Sakura-chan…cuando vuelvas de Suna la alegría que te dará de verme de chunin- pensaba con picardía- este chaleco me queda súper guay así que cuando me veas con el caerás rendida a mis pies (a la mente de Naruto venia la escena de Sakura viéndolo con unos enormes corazones de ojos)

Esta idea realmente emocionaba al chico… pero este se detuvo para mirar las estrellas y decir

-Naruto: después de todo me enseñaste bien… ero-sanin-sonrió nostálgicamente

Se disponía a dirigirse a su casa no aguantaba la hora de hacer alguna misión...cuando

-Naruto: ese sonido… es un río! Quizás me de una gran baño de relajación luego de tanto esfuerzo es lo mínimo que merezco-pensó

Se dirigía cuidadosamente hacia el fluyente de agua, después de todo era un ninja y sabia que si lo veían solo podían atacarlo…todos esos pensamientos se fueron.

Al mirar hacia el río, al parecer la luna estaba de su lado ya que daba la iluminación perfecta para que el detallara la hermosa silueta femenina que el ajustado traje de entrenamiento dejaba mostrar y que se posaba sobre el agua…parecía que no solo estaba sobre ella si no que la controlaba a su antojo con los movimientos circulares de sus brazos.

-Naruto: esto se me hace conocido-pensaba- esa chica… (A la mente vinieron sus recuerdos de hace años cuando vio la familiar escena en una de las tantas misiones que realizo para obtener pista de su amigo) esa chica…

Se acercaba mas a la orilla, con lo que pudo divisar esa mirada color de luna característica de un clan…

-Naruto: esa chica es...-no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían- Hinata!-grito

La aludida al notar que no estaba sol y al reconocer la voz giro su mirada hacia donde esta provenía y ya casi desmayada por la vergüenza de que el chico que mas admiraba la viera allí solo pudo decir…

-Hinata: Naruto-kun?- perdiendo el control del chakra de sus pies cayendo hacia las profundas aguas.

-Naruto: (sonrojado) Hinata! Y se lanzo al agua a rescatarla si algo sabia de ella era el efecto que la cercana presencia de el causaba sobre la chica, por mas que el no lo comprendiera, el desmayo.

Luego de hallarla la saco del agua y la recostó al pie de un –árbol cercano, ella estaba inconsciente, naruto le aplico primeros auxilios (sin que fuera necesaria la respiración boca a boca) al despertar la chica vio la situación en la que se hallaba y al ver al chico que amaba solo pudo volver a caer desmayada de la pena.

Naruto decidió que era mejor esperar que la chica despertara, para ponerla mas cómoda la recostó sobre sus piernas, esta posición le permitía ver la cara de la dulce chica...

-Naruto: así que tú eras esa chica tan hermosa… y aun lo sigues siendo...-pensó con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

Luego de un rato la chica comenzó a despertar…

-Hinata: (recordó lo sucedido y voltio ver a su salvador) Naruto- kun-dijo escondiéndose en sus manos y al darse cuenta de donde estaba apoyada no pudo evitar ponerse muy roja.

-Naruto: (ve a la chica y le da una tierna sonrisa) Hinata…-sonrojándose- No!... no te desmayes de nuevo- y empezó a levantarse.

-Hinata: (sentada apoyada del árbol y jugando con sus dedos) lo siento mucho si te moleste Naruto-kun-dijo entrecortadamente y aun roja –

-Naruto: no fuiste ninguna molestia (le sonríe y le ofrece la mano para que se levante) no tienes nada de que avergonzarte eres una chica muy linda y fuerte… fue sorprendente lo que hacías con el agua

-Hinata: (apenada por el halago) gracias…naruto-kun-pudo decir mirándolo a los ojos-

-Naruto: Hinata eres una gran persona y amiga pero que tal si te acompaño a tu casa pues ya es de noche y no quiero que te pase nada, y así charlamos y aprovechamos de conocernos mejor.

-Hinata (sorprendida por la propuesta) esta bien.

Luego de acomodarse la peliazul se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el rubio ya que este se había apartado para esperar que ella se vistiera.

Hablaron de muchas cosas esa noche Naruto descubrió que Hinata no era rarita y que era muy agradable además de hermosa, ella perdió algo de su pena y tomo confianza hacia el…al llegar a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga…

-Naruto: gran casa Hinata-chan

-Hinata: gracias… Naruto-kun

-Naruto: puedes dejar de llamarme kun ahora me retiro, fue agradable hablar contigo Hinata nos vemos mañana en Ichiraku

-Hinata: ¿Cómo una cita?-pensaba-

-Naruto: si quieres puede ser una cita- dijo algo apenado

-Hinata: (acepto la propuesta asintiendo y mostrando una tímida pero hermosa sonrisa)

-Naruto: nos vemos mañana Hinata

-Hinata: adiós Naruto…-agacha su mirada y con un grito de valentía- felicidades por tu ascenso…

El rubio que ya se encontraba caminando con sus brazos tras la cabeza giro su rostro y sonrió…

Así siguieron por mes y medio salían como amigos… Hinata estaba al pendiente del regreso de cada misión de Naruto y para recibirlo le preparaba unas bolas de arroz para regalárselas...

Naruto acababa de llegar de una misión y caminaba por la aldea dispuesto a dirigirse a su restauran preferido cuando lo detiene una dulce voz que el muy bien conocía…

Hinata: Naruto!- el aludido se voltea y la mira- toma esto…yo te prepare esto…

-Naruto: (ve el recipiente) muchas gracias Hinata- de veras que ya la extrañaba- vamos acompáñame a comerlos

Se dirigen a un parque con verdes pastos y abundantes flores….deciden sentarse, hablaron de sus misiones y de las experiencias vividas mientras no se vieron (la misión de Naruto había durado una semana) durante ese tiempo la peliazul se había decidido firmemente a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Hinata: esto Naruto… (Naruto se voltea a verla) yo…. ¿y si no me corresponde? ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si se arruina nuestra amistad?- pensaba

-Naruto: tu… ¿Qué Hinata?

-Hinata: (agacha su mirada y voltea para un lado) yo... te admiro… y te quiero mucho...-luego grita a todo pulmón- yo te amo Naruto...

Al ver que ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos volvió a agachar la mirada...no podía verlo…le dolería que le dijera que la rechazaba, que no la iba a poder ver mas todos estos pensamientos invadían su mente...hasta que siente como el rubio la toma de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos…

-Naruto: creo que yo también siento lo mismo Hinata-mostrando un leve sonrojo-

La chica aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

-Hinata: ¿yo le gusto?-pensaba-

Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por el tierno beso que el chico de ojos azules le dio…ella estaba aun sorprendida pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, era realidad y cerro sus ojos para hacer el beso mas dulce…luego de separarse...

-Naruto: Hinata… ¿tu quieres ser mi... novia de veras?- pregunto con ilusión-

Y al tener la respuesta deseada no pudo contenerse y gritar de tanta felicidad…: te amo HInata

Y yo a ti Naruto- respondió- y se abrazaron.

Fin del Relato de Naruto

-Sakura: (conmovida por el romántico relato) **"que envidia"**

¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan?

-Naruto: mes y medio-sonriendo zorrunamente…

Fin del Flash Back

Si… Naruto es chunin y hasta el sol de hoy sigue siendo el novio de Hinata, eso si no se lo puso nada fácil al chico hiperactivo numero uno cabeza hueca de konoha, el padre de Hinata **"claro esta el apodo no ayuda mucho"** Hizashi Hyuuga no le agradaba para nada la idea, pero en cambio a Neji, el llamado genio no le parecía tan mal después de todo él sabia muy bien de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto **"y ¿Quién no? Pues el…Naruto (suspiro mental)"** además el mismo decía que Naruto ha sido uno de los contrincantes mas fuertes al que se ha tenido que enfrentar, así que ayudo a su prima persuadiendo un poco al monarca Hyuuga y este finalmente acepto la situación..(Suspiro) **"la ultima esperanza que me quedaba…"**

Yo no se que es lo que tengo al parecer era la única en toda la aldea sin hallar el amor **"mejor dicho que seguía esperando como una tonta que llegara Sasuke-kun y me dijera... te amo…ja si como no"**

Ino-cerda, **"ups"** bueno en realidad arreglamos algunas **"para que quede claro ALGUNAS" **diferencias desde que empezó a salir con Sai **"¿esperanza? ¿Quién?"** si resulta que el chico tiene emociones **"esos libros han de ser buenos, ellos o Ino"** la verdad hacen linda pareja estoy feliz por él, ya que pudo abrir su corazón y mostrar sentimientos y por ella porque hallo el amor en otro a Sasuke-kun para mi **"siii! " ¿A quien engaño"".**

Por otro lado andan TenTen y Neji, si créanlo el chico frió se animo a mostrar sentimientos, aunque solo sea con ella, la propia Tenten dice que él es muy dulce **"habría que ver para creer, cosa que dudo ya que el es tan reservado".**

Temari aquella Jounin de la aldea de la arena, mi gran amiga por cierto durante mi estadía allá, se aprovecho del buen animo de Gaara, el Kazekage y lo convenció de ser la embajadora oficial de la Arena en Konoha… así se acerco mas a Shikamaru **"¿Qué le ve?" **y por ahí andan muy felices como pareja **"eso si que no debe de parecerle problemático"** ella viaja constantemente a Suna para atender asuntos y aprovechar de visitar a sus hermanos.

Uno de ellos, Gaara **"ups"** digo Kazekage-sama, imagino que habrá sido por la ausencia del shukaku y empezó a ser mas amable y puesto a tampoco es feo (autora: eso pienso yo ) poco a poco a sentirse atraído por la única persona que se atrevió a ser su alumna y otra amiga que deje en Suna...Matsuri, de verdad me alegro por ellos son muy buenos amigos míos y hacen una pareja estupenda.

La verdad me la llevo bien con todos, siempre salimos juntos…aunque cuando es en parejas pues… me siento incomoda, la mayoría de las veces cuento con la compañía de Lee que pues…** "es muy raro, siempre vive llorando por lo atardeceres y se parece cada vez mas a su extraño sensei"** solo somos amigos y aparecer el no lo toma a mal ya que dice que su llama de la juventud aun sigue viva y que se yo que tonterías mas, pero es un buen amigo que al menos me acompaña ya que ni siquiera tengo quien me moleste… ya que Naruto tiene a su Hinata. **"extraño... A ese baka".**


	4. regreso

Regreso

Regreso

La espera se hace eterna… estoy pensando seriamente en mi futuro, ya que mi primer y "único" amor no regresaría… **"ya va como es eso que "único"? él, él si es el primero y único de eso estoy segura".**

Luego de que regresamos de alguna tonta misión **"todas son mas fáciles desde que somos jounin" **pienso para hacerme sentir mejor.. Pero en realidad no hago mucho, solo curar… **"chaa ¿pero de que me avergüenzo? Si ser medico ninja no es anda fácil"** pero me gustaría tener mas "protagonismo en las misiones… pero de nuevo me conformo con ser medico ese es mi trabajo y estoy feliz de hacerlo y ser útil…

Naruto.. Luego de cada misión se va corriendo tras Hinata ya que esta siempre le prepara comida **"de paso deliciosa"** es la mujer perfecta para él, aparte de soportarlo, le cocina, con razón la ama..

Estaba en mis quehaceres con Tsunade-sama y aparece un miembro ANBU que le entrega un pergamino a la Godaime… yo me limite a observar, estas cosas pasan a menudo, el miembro Anbu se esfumo, por lo que me pareció prudente retirarme..

-Tsunade:-luego de abrir el pergamino y leer su contenido-Sakura…

La aludida ojijade se voltea y mira detenidamente a su sensei quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas en su frente.

-Tsunade: se dio cuenta de que el solo no podía y ahora nos necesita, creo que su orgullo uchiha esta pisoteado…

…"**¿Uchiha?"**

Por lo que ha pedido que su llegada sea todo un secreto, pero ya que tus sentimientos son fuertes ve y espéralo,

-Sakura:-luego de un breve lapso de asombro- Sasuke-kun

-Tsunade: regresa mañana, a primera hora…ah y que no se te olvide avisarle a-levanta una ceja-Naruto…

La joven medico ninja salio lo mas rápido que pudo, corría por todas las calles de Konoha buscando a su hiperactivo amigo mientras q en su mente..

"**regresa, al fin regresa"**

"**¿¿Donde diablos esta Naruto??" ** Por Kami lo he buscado en todas partes, desde el campo de entrenamiento, pasando por toda la ciudad, hasta Ichiraku, eso si que era muy raro y preocupante ¿donde se había metido? **" me avergüenza ser tu inner… lo mas lógico es que este en casa" **cierto en su casa pero que tonta soy.

Se conocía muy bien el camino a la casa de su mejor amigo, ya que más de una vez lo había acompañado hasta allí para poder curarlo ya que este siempre se exigía de más y de terco nunca quería ir al hospital y ¿para que? Si el demonio que habita dentro de él le pagaba la estancia curándolo de sus heridas.

" **ahora que lo pienso… ¿y Hinata?"** recorrí la ciudad entera y no la vi de seguro que andan los dos juntos.. **"¿es que no recuerdas?"** cierto mientras ordenaba el desorden de mi sensei **"se quedo dormida por el sake y tuve yo que terminar el papeleo"** en eso me encontré con que el equipo 8 estaba en una misión de rango A y que no regresarían hasta un par de días mas…el pobre de naruto ha de andar desanimado, de seguro que la noticia lo alegra.

Al llegar a su departamento, se decidió a tocar la puerta… el rango de jounin no sólo indica tu gran habilidad de ninja sino que esto tiene una gran recompensa (dinero) ya que vivía en uno muy cómodo, no muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para un ninja soltero pero con compromisos.

-Sakura:-insiste mas con la puerta- Naruto ¿estas en casa?

No recibe respuesta, pero si logra percibir algunos sonidos

-Sakura:-si esta en casa-pensaba- Abre Naruto, tengo buenas noticias.

-Naruto: ya voy Sakura-chan-tropieza-auh! Ya voy

La pelirosa esperaba impacientemente, se podía notar por el cruce de brazos y el constante movimiento de una de sus piernas…la larga espera termina, se escucha la cerradura y se ve a la puerta abrirse pero solo un poco… dejando mostrar la cara de un rubio ojiazul.

-Naruto:-nervioso- hola! Sakura-chan

"**¡al fin abre! ¿Qué tanto hacia?"**

-Sakura: hola Naruto.. Tengo buenas notici…

No pudo continuar debido a que la gran emoción del rubio al saludar permitiera que la puerta se abriera dejando ver…

-Sakura:-totalmente asombrada- Hinat..?-no pudo terminar al sentir como una mano cerraba su boca-

Naruto me tapo la boca, esa es Hinata?? Si, ella es se nota por lo roja que esta parece un tomate..¿Acaso lo que lleva puesto es..Una camisa de Naruto? Y que diablos había pasado en ese lugar? había un gran desastre, se que Naruto es desordenado pero eso era un infierno para el que ame el orden, desde ropas hasta comida regadas por todas partes…ah eso no Naruto me vas a explicar, por mas que forcejee me tenia bien agarrada no pude soltarme…

-Naruto-con voz de suplica- Sakura-chan prometo soltarte si no gritas…

-Hinata: no pueden saber que estoy aquí-se el pudo escuchar ya que la vergüenza apagaba el volumen de su voz-

"**¿Qué rayos?** Solo pude aceptar su propuesta con mi cabeza para que me dejara hablar…

-Naruto: esto…Sakura-chan hehe…eee-trataba de articular bastante apenado- no es lo que parece…

-Sakura: ¿no es lo que parece..?? **"¿que se supone que debe parecer?"**

TODAS mis dudas se respondieron con lo siguiente..

-Naruto: Hinata…-realmente apenado- está sobre el televisor-señalando el punto anunciado-

"**eso… ¿eso…es..?"**

La peliazul no pudo evitar sentir la mayor vergüenza de su vida al notar que su prenda intima se hallaba en aquel lugar… y como pudo la tomo..Para dirigirse a la habitación

-aun en estado de shock- **"¿tan grande?... yo siempre creí que era el suéter que nunca se quitaba, estaba a punto de probar a ver si era un tipo de ilusión óptica, pero no, son reales, y bien formados… un momento…era crema lo que tenia en el borde??**

Mire a Naruto, nunca lo vi tan rojo, y ahí estaba en su mejilla un poco de la "crema" de la prenda…

-Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-tocándose el rostro sintió lo cremoso que llamaba la atención y se lo removió con el dedo-

-Sakura: -le da un golpe en la cabeza- BAKA… como te atreves a hacerle eso a Hinata?? **"aunque no puso resistencia la muy penosita"**

-Naruto:-sobandose el golpe- Sakura-chan…Hinata ella….yo la amo, de veras!

Aparece la peliazul ya vestida y con una gran cara de pena la cuál trataba de taparse con sus puños cerrados..

-Hinata: Sakura… el no me obligo yo lo hice por que quise…-dijo casi inaudible-

-Sakura:-sorprendida por la confesión-**"no pero si eso se nota"**Hinata y tu padre.. Y neji?

El pelirrubio del solo oír los nombre se le ponían los pelos de puntas ya que se podía visualizar su pronta muerte..

-Hinata: ellos creen que aun estoy en la misión…-toma las manos de naruto para luego abrazarlo- yo les pedí a Kiba y Shino que dieran el informe de la misión hasta mañana… es que..-mirando los ojos color cielo de su amado- extrañe mucho a Naruto..-el le sonríe y se dan un beso-

"**Al parecer lo de "genio" de Neji es de famita"**

-Sakura: ya veo…-no hallaba a donde mirar de la vergüenza-

-Naruto:¿ Y cual era esa buena noticia Sakura-chan?

-Sakura:**"ya hasta se me había olvidado"**es sobre Sasuke-kun-dice alegremente- el regresa mañana a primera hora, así que vine a visarte para esperarlo.

-Naruto:-sorprendido- regresa…-totalmente eufórico y alegre- al fin regresa-abraza a hinata-

-Hinata: que buena noticia Naruto..

El rubio de la gran emoción abrazo a su pelirosa amiga..Y ella también contenta le responde al abrazo..

--

Apenas se podían divisar unos que otros rayos del sol, era muy temprano para que éste aun apareciera… dos siluetas, ambos jounin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas ya se encontraban mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte esperando..Él a su mejor amigo, casi un su hermano; ella a su primer amor…

A gran distancia pero visible a la vista de cualquier ninja se podía divisar la silueta ansiosamente esperada, un chico alto de cabellos negros que gracias a los pequeños rayos del sol se podían notar de un tono azulado, piel blanca, contextura y trajes típicos de un gran shinobi y unos fríos ojos negros…

Al llegar a la puerta a la gran entrada… el rubio hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, le dio una gran bienvenida…un abrazo, el chico frió estaba pasmado por el gesto…

-Naruto: ya era hora.-separándose- te estaba esperando

-Sakura: Sasuke-kun **"que raro lo único que logro decir al verlo es su nombre".**

-Sasuke:-con una mirada fría- ya estaba aburrido y no pude encontrar al idiota de Madara Uchiha-voz de odio- luego de que los integrantes de Hebi decidieran cada uno sus caminos, no tengo otro remedio que unirme a ustedes para buscarlo…

"**su pecho…el esta.."**

Por más orgulloso que fuera ya no soportaba el dolor el último descendiente del famoso clan Uchiha no pudo soportar más el dolor…

**-** Sasuke: ahh!-agacha su cabeza y con su mano se toca el pecho-

"**esta gravemente herido"**

Sasuke!-gritaron con preocupación sus fieles amigos

-Sakura:-reviso a Sasuke mientras Naruto lo sostenía- es urgente! Ahí que llevarlo al hospital!

Naruto lo levo cargado, el pelinegro no podía resistirse el dolor era muy intenso…al llegar al hospital..

Al llegar al hospital hice gala de mis conocimientos médicos, yo misma lo atendí, otros médicos , me ayudaron, él supo muy bien como disimularlo, no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de su estado si no se queja del dolor, en realidad estaba muy grave si hubiese estado por mas tiempo a la intemperie no quiero imaginar lo que le hubiese podido pasar… tenia dos costillas rotas, varios moretones internos y la herida mas grave la tenia en el pecho al parecer, realizada con una katana, esa era muy profunda por lo cual costo mas en sanar…

Luego de tanto tiempo de esperarlo el hecho de verlo y… tocarlo me sacaba del juicio y a veces me distraía mucho por lo que pensaba **"si no te concentras no vas a poder ver nunca mas ese bien formado pecho"** por lo que logre concentrarme y realizar mi especialidad, lo cure.. la operación duro unas tres horas ya estaba cayendo la noche cuando estuvo estable y pudo salir de terapia intensiva para ser trasladado a una habitación, Naruto estuvo todo el tiempo en la sala de espera al verlo en la habitación le pude notar una cara de alivio y felicidad.

-Sakura: Naruto.. Ve a casa, descansa, él ya esta bien mañana podrás visitarlo ya que el horario de visitas termino, yo te haré saber si algo ocurre-dijo con tono calmante-

-Naruto: se que estará bien… gracias a tus cuidados, mañana temprano vengo para hablar con el-se dirige hacia la salida y ya de espaldas se despide con su mano-

-Sakura: Adiós, Naruto.

Acomode una silla al lado de su cama, luego de tanto tiempo, ya podía verlo de verdad, ya que siempre soñaba con el pero esto no era un sueño.. Era la realidad, aunque esto lo dude mucho ya que…

Ya el reloj marcaba un poco mas de las nueve y la luna daba perfecta iluminación al lugar, se hallaba el Uchiha en la cama..

-Sasuke:-abre pausadamente los ojos- Sakura…

-Sakura: no hables estas muy grave, es una suerte que hayas salido hoy de terapia intensiva, es mejor que descanses **"como si me fuera a escuchar"**

Mi asombro fue grande al ver como asintió con su cabeza..

-Sasuke: tu eres la medico, debo escucharte…-se logra sentar en la cama y toma la mano de pelirosa-

-totalmente asombrada- **"¿me hace caso? Toca mi mano? Chaa el verdadero amor siempre triunfa"**

Que gran felicidad me invadía Sasuke Uchiha toma mi mano y la mejor parte es que esta vez no era un sueño o ninguna simple fantasía, así que no me pude contener y lo abrace **"obviamente no me le lance encima, por sus heridas"** fue un ligero abrazo el cual el respondió…

" **ya va, ya va ¿el respondió?"**

-Sakura:-susurrándole al oído- Sasuke…**"nótese que quite el Kun"**

El pelinegro y la pelirosa seguían así abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro…

-Sasuke:-separándose un poco y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Sakura…gracias.

No me pude controlar, yo de verdad quería **"y necesitaba"** hacerlo..

La pelirosa no podía creer lo que escuchaba esa manera de agradecerlo decía mucho mas así que se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro hasta que podía sentir su aliento muy cerca y de un gran impulso de valentía.

..Lo bese…en los labios esos labios que tan feliz me hicieron, esos labios que mencionaron palabras tan crueles que me hicieron llorar.

El Uchiha estaba asombrado el hecho de tomarle la mano y responderle al abrazo eran uno de los pocos gestos amables que tuvo hacia ella, y el recibir ese beso de recompensa lo hacia pensar sobre sus planes, ya que dudaba de sus sentimientos y sentía miedo de volverse "débil" a causa de los lazos que ellos pueden formar, esos lazos que le hicieron feliz pero por culpa de ellos fue que sufrió tanto y tenia miedo de que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Que hermoso beso… mi primero por cierto, él me respondió casi sin dudarlo **"imagino que el casi fue por el asombro"**… la rentablemente el ser humano necesita del oxigeno para sobrevivir por lo que tuvimos que separarnos para poder aspirar un poco de aire…

-Sasuke:-respiraba dificultosamente y mantenía la frente pegada a la de la ojijade- creo que tome la decisión correcta al volver…lo hice por que tu eres la indicada… Sakura.

-Sakura:**"eso era claramente una declaración de amor, al estilo de Sasuke, pero al fin y al cabo amor.. Que feliz soy Sasuke me ama y me necesita igual que yo a él"** gracias…Sasuke.

Luego de eso le di otro beso, pero corto lo ayude a acostarse y me senté en la silla a su lado, luego de varios minutos el se durmió, yo chequee los monitores de los aparatos, todo estaba en completo orden, así que no me pude resistir a caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo para soñar, pero ningún sueño podría superar lo que había sucedido hace poco…


	5. El Culpable

gracias por tomarse tiempo de su ocio para leer esto... aunque no lo crean con leer no basta!! opinen al respecto n.n se los agradecere inmensamente!!

lean segun uno de mis lectores (en fanfic.es otra pag buena x cierto la recomiendo) q es muy bueno diganme ustedes a ver q tal!

El Culpable

El Culpable

Ya los rayos del sol se podían notar, y con su resplandor me obligaron a abrir mis ojos, no me molesto porque ya mi sueño era realidad… Sasuke se me había "declarado", lo primero que vi al despertar era como sus negros ojos me detallaban, debo decir que eso me hacia sonrojar, estaba a un paso de caer como lo suele hacer Hinata **"ya la entiendo"**

-Sakura: buenos días, sasuke- desviando la mirada.

-Sasuke:-mirándola fijamente- ¿te arrepientes?

-Sakura:-sorprendida por la pregunta- no para nada- negando con su cabeza- es lo mejor que me ha pasado-se acerca al rostro del pelinegro y le da un tierno y corto beso.

-Sasuke: es bueno saberlo- sin expresión alguna.

Aun estaba débil cosa que conociéndolo no le agrada en lo absoluto, ya que no puede ir a entrenar que mas quiere? Fue demasiado suertudo al salir de terapia intensiva ayer mismo, por que en realidad estaba grave.

Suena la puerta…

-Sakura: pase

Al abrirse la puerta se puede notar la figura de una rubia, bien proporcionada, que aparenta 25 cuando en realidad los duplica…

-Sakura: Tsunade-sama-haciendo reverencia cosa que imita el enfermo.

-Tsunade: Sakura, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Sakura: estaba muy grave, tenia varios moretones, rotas dos costillas y una herida en el pecho, al parecer realizada con una…

-katana...-culmino la rubia, que enseguida revisa unos informes médicos del paciente- aunque hayas salido de terapia intensiva estas muy delicado-sin quitar la vista de los papeles-debes quedarte al menos una semana mas para recuperarte completamente-mira al pelinegro.

-Sasuke:-asiente y desvía su mirada de enfado.

-Tsunade: resuelto eso… pasemos a mi verdadero motivo de visita- se sienta en el sofá que se encontraba al lado de la cama, saca una botellita de bebida no apta para menores de su chaleco, toma un sorbo- es bueno que regresas, un ninja con tus habilidades no nos cae nada mal- con una ceja levantada y expresión algo picara- se muy bien que vienes en busca de Madara Uchiha ya que no encontraste…-dirige una mirada dudosa al pelinegro, el cual continua con su típica cara de inexpresividad- pero no pienses que te dejare entrar a mi aldea así como así, para ser nuevamente aceptado tendrás que hacer algunas misiones como "castigo" por haberte ido con un traidor, ya sabes –explicando con sus manos- unas 300 horas de trabajo comunitario, cosas así..El consejo no ha decidido.

-Sasuke:-asiente-

-Tsunade:-toma otro sorbo de la botellita y pone una expresión de seriedad- es difícil imaginar que un ninja como tu... que derroto a uno de mis compañeros, un sannin, además de dos poderosos miembros de Akatsuki, es realmente difícil de imaginar que hayas llegado en ese estado a Konoha…-el pelinegro desvía la mirada- ¿A quien te enfrentaste?

-Sakura:-asombrada por la pregunta-**"cierto... yo me distraje tentó con su regreso y el romance que obvie ese detalle…Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru uno de los tres sannin, además de que fue él quien le otorgo mas poder, aquí se cumplió lo de que **"el alumno supero al maestro"**; además había matado a Deidara, miembro de Akatsuki, que ni el mismo Kazekage pudo derrotar… y finalmente había derrotado a Itachi, su gran ambición, otro poderoso miembro de Akatsuki, además de ser su hermano mayor quien mato a toda su familia…¿Quién pudo dejar en ese estado a Sasuke? Las heridas eran graves si no eran tratadas a tiempo el hubiese...muerto y Sasuke es un poderoso ninja que sabe cuidarse solo... ¿Quien fue?"**

-Sasuke: Uchiha Madara-con odio en la voz y bajando su mirada a un costado.

-Tsunade: así que lo encontraste, pero no pudiste derrotarlo y...

No siguió quería que el mismo lo dijera, que lo aceptara **"pero su ego Uchiha no lo permitiría".**

-Tsunade: viniste para entrenar y hacerte mas fuerte… a rehacer los lazos que quisiste romper para lograr tu venganza, ¿crees que esos lazos te fortalezcan?-pregunta seria- tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo.

-Sasuke:-algo asombrado (autora: aleluya una expresión!:D)- además tengo un asunto pendiente-recobrando su pose fría (autora: lo bueno dura poco ¬¬)

"hablando del rey de Roma"

Se abre la puerta de golpe dejando ver al rubio ojos azules de nuestra historia.

-Tsunade:-con una venita en la frente al igual que los presentes- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a tocar?

-Naruto: vieja tú fuiste, la que me cito aquí, así que supuse que seria algo urgente y con lo urgente no hay tiempo para formalismos-se excuso cruzando sus brazos como un malcriado crío- ah! Hola Sakura-chan... Sasuke- los aludidos saludaron con sus manos.

-Tsunade: Deja de llamarme vieja-grito al rubio, luego de recobrar la compostura- Es cierto te cite aquí Naruto pero antes- como de costumbre, siempre tarde-pensó la Godaime-debemos esperar a...

-Naruto y Sakura:-entre dientes y con los brazos cruzados- Kakashi-sensei.

Y como si hubiese sido invocado de una espesa nube de humo aparece el aludido.

"**otro que falto a la clase de tocar puertas"**

-Kakashi:-con si "típica" sonrisa- que tal...disculpen la tardanza…-sobando su cabeza con su mano- es que...

Todos los presentes, si incluido Sasuke…

TODOS: te perdiste en el sendero de la vida.

-Kakashi: debería buscarme otra excusa-piensa- veo que aun me recuerdas-dirigiéndose hacia el pupilo al cual había enseñado su propio jutsu- Sasuke.

-Tsunade:-guardando la botellita- lamento interrumpir el grato encuentro pero tengo cosas que hacer…

"**dejar amontonar el papeleo y buscar otra botella de sake ya que esa se le acabo"**

-Tsunade:-se levanta del sillón, suspira y luego sonríe- Sasuke se integrara al equipo Kakashi.

Sakura: **"que feliz soy luego de tantos años mi mas grande anhelo se había cumplido, estábamos juntos de nuevo, como cuando éramos niños nada podía ser mejor…¿a poco no? Chaa claro que si! Sasuke-kun me ama".**

-Naruto:-serio- ¿Qué hay del Capitán Yamato y Sai?

"**que egoísta Sakura, tu no lo eres todo"**

-Tsunade: Naruto, ya estas lo suficientemente capacitado en cuanto a suprimir el chakra del Kyuubi, ellos regresaran al ANBU, aunque debido al estado de Sasuke y puesto que en el mundo no reina la paz absoluta lo mas probable es que los envíe a una misión juntos-decía ya saliendo por la puerta- eso lo veremos, pasa por mi despacho luego…-se detiene y se voltea- por los momentos no tienen misión…-sale y cierra la puerta.

-Naruto: ya veo que estas en buenas manos-dirigiéndose a Sakura y Sasuke-así que me voy a ver a Hinata, luego nos vemos –y desaparece en una nube de humo.

-Sasuke: Hinata?

-Kakashi: necesitas ponerte al tanto de los asuntos por acá en la aldea-decía mientras ojeaba su libro, tampoco apto para menores- Sakura te ayudara en ello- y sale por la ventana.

"**¿¿ya lo sabia??".**

Sasuke estaba hecho una bola de dudas así que me senté a su lado y le conté como iban los amoríos en Konoha y todo lo que le fuera necesario saber… ya al atardecer se durmió y yo me quede viéndolo, es bueno tenerlo al fin aquí... conmigo.

de nuevo grax por leer y EXPRESENSE! x medio de reviews

se aceptan: opiniones, criticas, malas, buenas si son constructivas mejor!!

no se acepta: me encanta tu fic siguelo... ¬¬U

QUIERO OPINIONES!

n.n

SubakunoAngelica


	6. La muerte de Sasuke

La muerte de Sasuke

La muerte de Sasuke

Se podía observar por la ventana la blanca y clara luz de la luna que ya tenia rato asomada, volteo hacia la pared ese reloj parece infinito lo he visto desde que Sasuke hablo con Tsunade-sama de eso ya dos días.

Yo podía estar muy feliz por lo últimos acontecimientos pero siempre había un cabo suelto en la aldea… el equipo 7 estaba restaurado, pero no Sasuke **"odio verlo en ese estado"** por lo que Naruto tuvo que partir en una misión rango A junto a Sai, Hinata y Kakashi-sensei. Hinata fue en mi lugar yo se lo pedí a Tsunade-sama que me dejara, junto a él.

"**y ni se quejo, me refiero a Hinata ¬¬".**

Sasuke aun estaba delicado, estaba siendo alimentado con suero y todas las maquinas controlaban sus signos vitales, ahora me aseguro de ello…. Es difícil de creer que exista tal ser como Madara Uchiha, mira que dejar a Sasuke en ese estado…**"yo lo mato"** debe ser muy poderoso, Sasuke tuvo mucha suerte al salir con vida de aquel enfrentamiento, y de estar con vida en estos momentos…

Flash Back

Había vuelto y había mejorado considerablemente pero como el Uchiha que es el muy terco se puso a "entrenar" en medio hospital **"Goku y tal…"**, no calculo bien y haciendo flexiones de pecho se callo y se golpeo la cabeza con la mesita de noche, yo había salido un segundo **"7:03 min. Con 4 seg. Y 3 centésimas…tiempo interminable que paso lejos de mi amado" **a chequear a un paciente, regreso, y lo encuentro así… en el suelo, desangrándose e inconsciente por el golpezote que se dio en la cabeza…mis instintos médicos actuaron automáticamente, trate de curarlo con mi chacra pero solo logre parar la hemorragia la herida era profunda era necesario realizarle puntos, llame a unos enfermeros y lo llevamos a la sala de emergencia allí se encontraba lo necesario

Para realizar la costura… la herida aunque fue hecha por una mesita **"casi un arma blanca"** le hizo una herida profunda, de repente la hemorragia comenzó de nuevo, trataba de detenerla pero la presión era…demasiada.

En una habitación de hospital, de emergencia específicamente una pelirosa ninja medico estaba haciendo lo posible para curar al portador del sharingan y a su primer amor… las enfermeras solo acataban ordenes

-Sakura: ¿Cómo esta el pulso?- preguntaba con desespero y preocupación.

-Enfermera: débil-con nerviosismo, ya conocían a la pelirosa pero nunca la habían visto en ese estado con un paciente estaba desesperada y asustada.

-Sakura: vamos…Sasuke-mientras seguía aplicando chakra su herida, lo mismo hacían las enfermeras en las otras heridas e inyectandole coagulantes para que cesara la hemorragia- no te vallas de nuevo Sasuke-kun-decía a punto de llorar.

El silencio de las lágrimas fue interrumpido por un aturdidor sonido…

"**eso solo podía indicar algo"…**

-Sakura: Sasuke!! No!- grita con dolor y desespero… solo quedaba algo por hacer...-vamos Sasuke!- decía mientras parecía que el chico convulsionaba por la electricidad que era enviada a su cuerpo, ya las lagrimas cubrían las mejillas de la pelirosa-Sasuke-totalmente destrozada...

"**como era posible ya había regresado, ya lo tenia conmigo y ahora se ha marchado y esta vez no por una "ambición" esta vez era para siempre"- ** mientras no dejaba de insistir con el shock eléctrico aun no perdía la esperanza…

Una enfermera detalla el aturdidor aparato…

-Enfermara: deténgase Sakura-san- se gana una fulminadora mirada por parte de la pelirosa.

-Sakura: ¿Qué quieres que lo deje morir?

-Enfermera: No, ya no es necesario- y señala el aparato ajusta unos cables…

….Se escucha el pulso normal del Uchiha

….Una pelirosa lo abraza con lágrimas…de alegría

Fin del Flash Back

No quiero pasar de nuevo por aquella situación **"que susto"**, por lo que tengo que vigilarlo las 24 horas del día, eternas horas…**"Yo hago el sacrificio".**

Ya el sol se asomaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en el espeso bosque, se podía divisar que de rama en rama se transportaban ágilmente a cuatro ninjas, por su banda se podía observar que provenían de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Iban dirigidos por un "misterioso" sujeto ya casi pisando los 30, vestía de ninja con su chaqueta verde, que era perfecta para "camuflaje" e indicaba que era mas que un genin y de su cara solo era visible su ojo derecho, siguiéndolo de cerca una chica de cabello negro que con el reflejo de la luz parecían azulados y mirada de luna llevaba activado su herencia, el Doujutsu que caracteriza a los Hyuuga el Byakugan, con lo cual indicaba hacia donde ir…Detrás de ella el mejor conocido como el número uno hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca (no hace falta mas descripciones) y a la par de este un chico de piel blanca de un tono grisáceo, cabellos negro al igual que sus ojos y su franela le llegaba a la cintura.

Su misión de rango A, capturar a un asesino del libro bingo que fue visto por ultima vez alas afueras de la ciudad, causando estragos en una pequeña aldea cercana…Gracias al Byakugan de la heredera Hyuuga fue fácil dar con él, solo les tomo dos días…

El asesino iba a ser arrestado, puso resistencia… y su condena la cumpliría haya abajo…

El regreso a la aldea tomaría otros dos días, el primero de estos adelantaron lo mas que pudieron el paso, para avanzar lo suficiente… hasta que la noche y el cansancio se pusieron de acuerdo para aparecer se detuvieron en un claro del bosque, había gran visibilidad pero estaba cubierto gracias a los árboles que lo rodeaban; armaron sus respetivas tiendas, prendieron una fogata… mientras que la comida obtenida del riachuelo que quedaba a pocos metros de allí se cocía para ser ingerida.

-Kakashi: Hinata, con tu Byakugan rastrea el sitio para poder descansar tranquilos-dijo tranquilamente mientras vigilaba su comida.

-Hinata: hai-acerca sus manos hacia su rostro con una posición de manos especifica-Byakugan-dice para si misma, un par de minutos luego…- despejado Kakashi-sensei-dijo algo apenada…

La comida estuvo lista… todos devoraron su respectiva porción, estaban cansados había recorrido un largo camino, mañana seria un nuevo día y todos podrían regresar a su hogar…

El resplandor de los primeros rayos del sol, despertaron a los ninjas, mientras recogían sus tiendas y cualquier cosa que dejara pistas de su "estadía" en ese lugar, era solo por prevención…

"mejor prevenir que lamentar"…

-Kakashi: Hinata… revisa el radio de la zona-decía tranquilamente mientras sacaba su gran debilidad, ese bendito librito no apto para menores de edad.

-Hinata: Hai…Byakugan...

Mientras se rastreaba el lugar... Sai hacia unos sellos para guardas su tienda en un pergamino, Naruto en vez de guardarla parecía que peleaba con la carpa, no sabia la razón pero ahora la tienda no cabía en su mochila, mientras el ninja mayor, se limitaba a hojear su librito... como por… veamos…milésima vez, puede considerarse el presidente del club de fans del difunto Jiraiya… pobre se le murió el autor que mas le queda que releer sus amadas historias.

-Hinata: Kakashi-sensei a 15 Km. al norte se encuentra alguien sospechoso-anuncio-su chakra, su chakra es poderoso-dijo con temerosidad, la cual aumento al reconocer sus prendas- es un Akatsuki anuncio seriamente.

Dicha aclamación llamo la atención de todos…

-Kakashi: es extraño que se muevan individualmente ha de ser la falta d miembros- pensó el peliplata.

…en particular de cierto rubio:

-Naruto: ¿estas segura Hinata?-pregunta seriamente

-Hinata: hai-con gran nerviosismo

-Kakashi: No hay que arriesgarnos-mirando al rubio-debemos regresar a Konoha y entregar el informe de la misión…- SE ESTA MOVIENDO- exclama la peliazul…

-Naruto: ¿A dónde se dirige?

-Hinata: va rumbo hacia…-alarga su permitro para identificar su destino- va hacia…Konoha!


	7. La tristeza vence al control

La Tristeza Vence al Control

La Tristeza Vence al Control

El sol ya tenia varias horas asomado, en el espeso bosque, en una pequeña abertura que tenían los árboles, en un claro del bosque para ser más específicos, aun se podía ver a cuatro ninjas realmente preocupados.

-Naruto: no podemos permitir que llegue a la aldea-decía mientras cerraba su puño y se notaba enojo en su voz.

-Hinata: Naruto-kun-susurro preocupada.

-Kakashi: Ahí que avisar a la aldea… ¡Sai!-ordeno mientras miraba al aludido.

-Sai: Hai!-dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y en este dibujaba unos pájaros con su típica tinta negra, luego de "dar vida" a los dibujos", estos desaparecieron volando velozmente, en la dirección ya conocida.

-Naruto: vamos!-exclamo decidido.

Estaba a punto de partir hacia el enemigo hasta que sintió como casi se ahorcaba con su propia ropa…la causa, el cuello de su vestimenta era sujetado por el peliplateado.

-Kakashi: ¿A dónde piensas que vas naruto?- dijo de tal manera mas un regaño a una pregunta, lo volteo para poder verle la cara.

-Naruto: Kakashi-sensei…debo ir-dijo serio mirando fijamente al ojo de su sensei.

-Kakashi: lo se Naruto-suspiro- pero somos pocos el es un Akatsuki, además debemos dirigirnos a la aldea antes de que…

-Destruya la aldea- lo interrumpe el rubio-por no encontrar lo que están buscando…

-kakashi: Naruto-dijo tratando de calmarlo

-Naruto:…va a destruir la aldea por no encontrar al Kyuubi-dijo con tristeza, aquel pensamiento era doloroso para el rubio, pero aún así seguía siendo la cruda verdad.

-Hinata: ¿Kyuubi?-pensó

-Naruto:…por no encontrarme…-se voltea en dirección a la aldea, da unos pasos, cierra su puño y dice en voz baja pero perceptible-gomenansai Hinata…-y sale saltando de rama en rama.

-Hinata: ¡¿Naruto-kun?!-decía con tristeza y preocupación, sentimientos que deja mostrar a través de sus lagrimas.

-Kakashi: espero que no tarde-pensó-luego de analizar la situación por unos minutos con resignación pronuncio un -¡Vamos!-y se dirige en la misma dirección que su hiperactivo y cabeza hueca alumno, es seguido por la chica de azulados cabellos y por el pintor de negro cabellos.

De rama en rama se podía observar a un rubio realmente enojado…

-Malditos Akatsukis-decía para si mismo.

Algunos kilómetros mas adelante se encontraba un sujeto saltando de rama en rama, tenia el cabello rubio, algo cenizo, un extraño y poderoso doujutsu que se podía ver claramente en sus ojos y a los lados de su nariz varios piercings, vestía con la capa negra de nubes rojas que la hacia miembro oficial de una organización.

Saltaba de rama en rama concentrado en su dirección y en su misión…hasta que fue desviado de su curso por un kunai…

-¿Qué demonios?-alcanzo a preguntar

Logro caer de pie mientras buscaba al insecto que le había desviado de su ruta…

-para que veas lo bueno que soy…-se escuchaba una voz proveniente de espaldas al sujeto.

-Esa voz…-susurro para si mismo el portador del Rinnegan.

-¡Te ahorrare el viaje a Konoha!-esa voz era mas la de una bestia que la de un humano.

El que vestía con capa negra y sus típicas nubes rojas se voltea para quedar frente al "insecto" y confirmar sus sospechas.

-Kyuubi-dijo satisfecho.

Frente a él en un árbol, en una de sus ramas, bastante alta, se hallaba el Jinchuuriki de las nueve colas, se podía notar su furia, en sus ojos que reflejaban ira y odio, además de que pedían a gritos del color que estaban hechos…sangre, sus pupilas se alargaron, sus características marcas parecidas a bigotes se hacían mas profundas, sus uñas crecieron y comenzaron a estar peligrosamente afiladas, alrededor de él se podía observar como flotaba esa presencia tan maligna, el chakra del Kyuubi.

-Maldito!-exclama el Jinchuuriki mientras se dirige rápidamente hacia su contrincante dándole un golpe en la quijada, con tal fuerza que lo manda a volar al otro lado, destruyendo varios árboles, hasta que finalmente aterriza.

-Que velocidad y que gran fuerza- decía mientras se levantaba y limpiaba el hilito de sangre que salía de su boca con su mano- no esperaba menos del Kyuubi.- termina diciendo con una sádica sonrisa.

Esas palabras hirieron de sobremanera al rubio de azules ojos conocido como Naruto, cierto, él es el portador del Kyuubi pero él ya no Quería depender de él, ese ser maligno que el resguardaba le hace daño a sus seres queridos… ya el rubio se encontraba teniendo una batalla interna, luchaba porque su ira, tristeza y rabia le ganaran a su control sobre el Kyuubi, le costaba demasiado, tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

El portador del Kyuubi entre su lucha interna no pensaba descuidarse de la que vivía en su exterior por lo que le lanza otro golpe al Akatsuki, pero el Líder de dicha organización lo esquiva, y así prosiguen su batalla…

--

En Konoha, específicamente el despacho de la Hokage, quien se hallaba "leyendo" y firmando papeles… es interrumpido su trabajo por la entrada precipitada de un chunin.

-Tsunade: ¿Es que acaso ya no hay respeto hacia las puertas?- decía apoyando las manos en su escritorio y realmente molesta, simplemente no era su día, Shizune había escondido todas sus botellas de sake he allí la razón de su ausencia.

-Chunin: le ruego que me perdone- hace una reverencia-Hokage-sama…

-Tsunade:-ya resignada-como sea, habla hombre, algo urgente debió haber ocurrido- dijo mientras se arreglaba en su silla.

Chunin: un pájaro de tinta nos ha llegado con información de que un Akatsuki fue visto en los alrededores de la aldea…

-¡tinta!.. Naruto-pensó la Godaime.

-chunin: la fuente informo que venia en dirección a la aldea.

Esto pone en alerta la Hokage

-Tsunade: Despliega a los guardianes en las puertas, pon en alerta a los ninjas disponibles, pero… de manera discreta no quiero que se corra el pánico en la ciudad.

-Chunin: Hai! Hokage –sama

-Tsunade: Ah y llama a los ANBU… ¡YA!- ordeno exaltada la Godaime, el solo hecho de que se tratara de un Akatsuki, le ponía los pelos de puntas- definitivamente hoy no es mi día- dijo resignada para si misma- ¡Shizune!-exclamo que se pudo sentir en todo el edificio y alrededores a este…

En un cuarto de hospital….

Aquí sigo… cuidando de él, su recuperación ha avanzado considerablemente pero se encuentra realmente cansado, no ha hecho más que dormir y dormir, al menos lo tengo aquí conmigo, pero aquí me quedare... a su lado hasta que se recupere…

La pelirosa que se encontraba a su lado, tomando una taza de café para no dormirse, últimamente no lo había hecho bien, pone el café sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama… le sonríe tiernamente al Uchiha mientras lo ve dormir, voltea hacia la ventana…

"**un… ¿cóndor?** (noc como se llama el pájaro XD pero es ese que manda para avisar algo)**...algo grave esta ocurriendo"**

…se escucha como si algo se agrietara…

La pelirosa busca con la mirada, y encuentra al causante del sonido, la taza...

-Mal presagio-dice en un susurro.

"**Naruto"**-piensa con preocupación.


	8. Chapter 8

El sol continuaba siendo la fuente de luz, gracias a él se podía divisar muy bien la ruta a la cual dirigirse, mientras saltaban de rama en rama tres jounin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas apresuraban su paso, su rubio e hiperactivo amigo, se les ha

La tristeza vence al control II

El sol continuaba siendo la fuente de luz, gracias a él se podía divisar muy bien la ruta a la cual dirigirse, mientras saltaban de rama en rama tres jounin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas apresuraban su paso, su rubio e hiperactivo amigo, se les había adelantado no podía haber ocurrido mucho… no podía haber ocurrido una tragedia.

-debemos apresurarnos, antes de que ocurra algo que lamentar- decía el mayor de los presentes.

-Hai- dijeron al unísono sus compañeros de grupo.

Pero la mente de cierta ojiperla era invadida por ciertos recuerdos…

…_por no encontrarme…-decía el rubio mientras se voltea en dirección a la aldea, da unos pasos, cierra su puño y dice en voz baja pero perceptible-gomenansai Hinata…-y sale saltando de rama en rama._

-Naruto-kun… espero que todo este bien…

La chica era su novia pero aun no conocía la otra "faceta" de su amado no lo había visto perder el control, solo lo veía desesperado por no tener alguna misión o por no haber ido a comer ramen en un día, pero nunca lo ha visto, siendo un demonio….

… Se escuchan los estruendos... de la pelea q se esta dando lugar...

…finalmente alcanzan, a su compañero, alumno, amigo y amado…

Allí se encontraba él su amado, su impulso a seguir hacia delante y superarse y ser cada vez mas fuerte, dejar de ser la débil y tímida chica allí estaba su "Naruto-kun" , pero no ella solo no podía creerlo…

-Naruto-kun- decía sorprendida y asustada por tal escena de la cual sus inocentes ojos eran testigos.

No se pudo contener mas, el solo echo de que el fuera un Akatsuki, de que perteneciera a esa organización que tanto daño le ha hecho... ellos mataron a su amigo… y a su maestro y eso sin mencionar que todo ha sido por que el sin saberlo formaba parte de sus planes porque él nunca lo quizo así, pero así lo quizo sin él saberlo su padre, alguna razón ha de haber tenido el para colocar semejante demonio en su propio hijo, en su propia sangre…

…Ya no había rastro de aquel hiperactivo cabeza hueca ninja…

Su cuerpo comenzaba a tener la forma de una especie de zorro, especialmente por las tres colas de chakra que ya se asomaban su cara se fue achatando y sus uñas, ya eran garras.

…Se notaba que él sufría, que él ya sabia lo que venia y no quería volver a causarle daño a algún ser querido, pero si a ese desgraciado Akatsuki….

Su lucha para tener el control de si mismo se veía más que perdida ya su piel empezaba a desgarrarse de si mismo y la sangre, se mezclaba con aquella maligna presencia, ahora su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de ella y formaba una especie de mini kyuubi.

….cuatro colas danzantes se podían divisar….

-Ya es tarde- dijo con preocupación el chico gris del grupo.

-Naruto… ha dejado que el chakra del kyuubi lo controle, ya hasta parece un kyuubi, solo que pequeño…o no...Una, dos, tres... cuatro colas, esto es grave Jiraya-sama que en paz descansé casi fue vencido por esa transformación, debemos detenerlo-pensaba el peliplata.

….solo espero que no tarden, sino será muy tarde…

….ella no podía creerlo…

Como era posible que ese ser que ella quería y amaba, ese ser al que ella correspondía, que en sus sueños era un ángel, uno rubio y muy guapo, él que siempre la hacia reír con sus tonterías, estuviera transformado en ese demonio.

…ella ya lo sabía…

Gracias a su Byakugan pudo notarlo, noto que en el habían dos tipos de chakra, dos existencias, esto la preocupaba.

_Era un día soleado, muy hermosamente soleado, quizás mucho ya que el ninja copia se hallaba posado en una rama, cómodamente sentado, disfrutando de la fresca sombra que dicha creación de a naturaleza le ofrecía; allí se hallaba releyendo por quien sabe vez su amado librito, tenia la colección entera, pero el autor de los dichosos libritos ya no estaba en este mundo por lo cual sus "magnificas creaciones" habían dejado de publicarse._

_-kakashi-sensei-… le interrumpe su "educativa" lectura una dulce voz, una muy tímida por lo cual es casi inaudible, pero el peliplata no es un jounin solo por que le guste el icha icha paradise._

_-uhmm hola Hinata-chan- un incomodo silencio se sentía, solo se escuchaban las hojas por el roce del viento contra ellas._

…_el misterioso ninja se limito a seguir con su lectura…_

_-yo…-volvió a ser interrumpido su amado hobby._

_La chica estaba apenada, nunca ha sido muy abierta con personas que no son muy cercanas a ella, pero esta vez era necesario y por mas que se ocultara en su suéter, desviara la mirada o jugara con sus dedos la duda que tenia en su mente no la dejaría vivir en paz, mas si se trataba del chico al que ama, a él no le preguntaría y si se trata de algo grave él no le diría, para no preocuparla._

_-Naruto…kun-decía jugando con sus dedos- el…_

_-Ya lo notaste-la interrumpe el fiel lector, pero esta vez no miraba hacia el libro, veía hacia las nubes-el no escogió ese destino, tampoco se lo merece, pero eso es lo que lo ha llevado a ser como es, quizás, ser su portador lo ha ayudado a crecer, ha hacerse mas fuerte, a llegar al punto en el que esta hoy… pero el no puede solo, así que debemos ayudarlo, a que se siga superando, allí entramos tu y yo , yo lo ayudare a hacerse fuerte por si solo y a independizarse de ese demonio con el entrenamiento y tu debes darle tu apoyo incondicional y recuerda que el siempre será Naruto._

…_la chica se calmo, su sensei que muy bien lo conocía la tranquilizo al menos le dejo en claro que él siempre seria su Naruto –kun._

Su mayor temor estaba surdiendo, perder a Naruto, a su Naruto-kun, ellas solo no podía creerlo...

-Sai…-dijo el peliplata

La chica del grupo se hallaba en sus brazos, para evitar que cayera al piso, tantas emociones reunidas provocaron que ella no pudiera seguir conciente, quizá eso seria lo mejor.

El chico gris se encargo de alejarla del lugar, era muy peligroso más aún estando inconsciente.

El peliplata, se preocupaba ya Naruto no estaba conciente, y él sabia de lo que era capaz, al menos tenia una idea, gracias al relato de Jiraiya, el solo podía observar…

-un minikyuubi, me sorprendes- decía el causante de la perdida de control del jinchuuriki- no tanto de hecho siempre he sabido que el kyuubi era un escurridizo demonio y que tarde o temprano tomaría el control de su portador, si eso es algo tan obvio no entiendo porque el tonto de Jiraiya dio su vida por ti, si después de todo eres un caso perdido.

…quizá el líder de los Akatsukis no estaba del todo equivocado…

…el último gramo de cordura que podía tener el minikyuubi, se había esfumado por completo…

-AAaahhh!- exclamo de dolor, en ya cuatro patas, el chakra lo estaba consumiendo, al igual que su dolor, ese fue el desgraciado que mato a su sensei, pues ahora el lo iba a dar una cucharada de la medicina que andaba buscando.

Comenzó a formar una bola brillante de su boca, la cual lanzo hacia su objetivo, que pudo esquivarla con dificultad, ya que uno de sus brazos recibió el ataque y estaba herido.

...quizás el cielo acompañaba al kitsune en su dolor, con sus lágrimas….

...o quizás no quizo confiarse de nuevo y no quería interrupciones en su misión…

Salto en la rama de un árbol...para evitar el impacto de una de sus garras contra el piso, el cual hizo un gran hoyo, su fuerza, su esencia, su chakra, su sed de sangre, solo indicaba que se enfrentaba a un demonio, el peor de las formas fisicas de chakra el peor de los bijuus, el Kyuubi, pero no era toda su fuerza, ese chiquillo debia estar aún luchando por el control de su propio cuerpo, ja! Era valiente eso había que reconocérselo, luchar por el control en contra del Kyuubi

…una pequeña sonrisa se coloco en sus labios…

…quizá le recordaba a él mismo, en algún sentido….

Debía acabarlo, debía capturar el Kyuubi, el solo podía, el solo derroto a un sannin, su maestro, y aunque sus demás cuerpos tuvieran misiones independientes encomendadas por Madara, cualquier cosa podría esperar, el Kyuubi era primero sus deseos de dominar al mundo, de ser un Dios, de destruir el mundo era lo que le importaba en ese momento.

…quizá la adrenalina de enfrentarse a algo tan poderoso estaba surgiendo…

…Eso, no era lo único que surgía…

Sus ojos por primera vez se abrieron por completo, el asombro le impido a su "estilo" de seguir con los parpados caídos… y su sharingan, analizaba cada cambio del que fue su hiperactivo alumno…

Imposible- susurraba asombrado… en su cabeza el único pensamiento que se escurría de tanta impresión "estamos perdidos".

El pelinegro, sus ojos expresaban tanto miedo como nunca antes, de solo verlo, sudaba, ¿acaso era miedo? La única persona que había provocado tal reacción de su cuerpo, tal emoción en él era el Uchiha, pero el ya sabia el gran poder del Jinchuuriki con solo cuatro colas… ahora era indetenible... el temor a acercarsele fue incrementado, habia perdido el control…

…eran cinco…

La furia y el poco control que tenia se habían perdido… el kyuubi propuso un trato, la ira y el dolor lo aceptaron…

_En una especie de túnel, lleno de agua hasta los tobillos se encontraba un chico de ojos azules, cabello rubio y "bigotes" en sus mejillas… miraba fijamente una prisión, la que llevaba consigo aun sin saberlo desde pequeño, la prisión, que contenía al Kyuubi..._

_Aparte de demonio, también era astuto, sabia muy bien que por mas que el pequeño sufriera por su sensei, nunca le permitiría apoderarse de su cuerpo, no otra vez, aquella vez hirió a esa chillona pelirosa, linda pero chillona.._

_..Grave error…_

_En aquel entonces era lo mas importante para él y la pago caro ahora entrenaba para no depender de él, que mal agradecido era ese niño…ya eran varias las veces que el lo salvaba de la muerte y es así como le paga…_

_-ha ha ha- esa risa malévola, característica de su demonio interno, lo conocía bien algo tramaba._

_-voy a ser directo Naruto...-el solo escuchar su nombre salir de su hocico le daba repugnancia.- te propongo un trato por que no me liberas y te hago el favor de eliminarlo, por todo el daño que te he hecho sufrir eh? Acaso no suena razonable… acabo con Pein el que mato al que querías como a un padre… y yo tengo sangre ha ha ha…_

_La ira lo cegaba el mato a Jiraya y sabia muy bien que él solo no seria capaz de aniquilarlo, poco a poco se dejo consumir por ese chakra demoniaco, poco a poco, paso a paso se acercaba a la celda…_

_-solo acaba con Pein- dijo con dolor, resignación y decepción de si mismo…_

_-al menos puedo matar a alguien... ha ha... veremos luego cual jugozo trato podre proponerte…_

… _el chacra lo consumió por completo... el Kyuubi no habia sido completamente liberado... solo tenia mas poder sobre el cuerpo y sus poderes ya no eran tan limitados.._

_..Pero si mas peligrosos…_

…Eran cinco las colas que ya danzaban a un ritmo tan lento, tan siniestro, que parecía que el que cayera en sus manos preferiría mil veces la muerte antes que la tortura que ese ser podría provocarle…

Otra bola de energía fue lanzada hacia su objetivo, esta vez con una gran velocidad y más potencia que la anterior, esta vez no fallo y mando a su objetivo lejos por el impacto. A lo lejos se podía divisar una especie de escorpión gigante, había sido convocado justo a tiempo para protegerse del ataque, el escorpión estaba desecho, y Pein solo había recibido uno que otro rasguño

…las lágrimas del cielo indicaban tristeza…

…también eran un jutsu…

-son demasiados, no podré con todos, además esta herida es mas

Grave de lo que pensé…- se decía para si mismo el rubio cenizo.-Luego vendré por ti... Kyuubi- y desapareció en una gran nube de humo, con el se fue su escudo.

…también las lagrimas…

…. Se escucho un gran chillido, parecía ser de lamento…

No podía ser peor el kyuubi desatado y solo estaban ellos tres, con el estado de hinata eran dos, imposible, el ninja copia no podría hacer mucho para detenerlo y no era muy distinto el caso del ninja, basto una mirada entre ellos para comenzar a hacer algo…

… antes de que sea tarde…

Tomo su pincel y rápidamente dibujo unas especies de cadenas que invoco, rodeando y aprisionando al minikyuubi… el peliplata hacia unas rápidas señas de mano con la cual creo una barrera para encerrarlo…

…ambas técnicas inútiles…

… un pájaro negro revoloteaba en el ya despejado cielo…

.-llegaron-dijo el artista

En ese momento fueron rodeados por un escuadrón ANBU, entre ellos la ultima esperanza para Naruto, la ultima esperanza para la aldea y el mundo…

El único Ninja que en sus genes poseía la habilidad de controlar a las bestias, habilidad obtenida gracias a los experimentos de Orochimaru y los genes de Shodaime. Se apresuro con su trabajo rápidamente junto algunas maderas y aprisionó al Kyuubi al menos lo intentaba, el demonio se oponía pero cada vez eran mas las tablas que lo rodeaban impidiéndole el movimiento, alzo su mano hacia el kitsune, en la palma de ella se hallaba un kanji que absorbía toda la energía maligna del kitsune.

…poco a poco…

…el cuerpo estaba totalmente dañado...

…poco a poco…

…No había piel en su cuerpo…

.. El agotamiento se hacia presente no iba a lograrlo…

…solo un poco mas…

…el chakra fue oprimido….

Un ninja medico del escuadrón se encargo de curarle lo mas pronto posible, su cuerpo era un desastre, y tenia que usar una gran cantidad de chakra para sellar sus heridas, el hecho de que tenga un gran control del chakra no significa que tenga una gran fuente de él.

-hay que trasladarlo a Konoha!- exclamo la especialista.

Kakashi ordeno al escuadrón ANBU que roderaza el lugar para obtener información sobre el rastro de Pein, Sai quien llevaba a Hinata en brazos, comenzó la marcha, la ninja medico iba a la par con Kakashi que llevaba al paciente de urgencias lo mas rápido posible.

Ya atardecía. Y ella nada le decían, la curiosidad la mataba algo estaba ocurriendo, algo grande para que convocaran a todos lo chunin de guardias en la aldea, de seguro no le decían para no alertarla, para no alejarla de su amor, todos sabían perfectamente lo que sentía por el Uchiha y todo lo que junto a Naruto habían hecho para saber de su paradero y hacer que regresara.

… quizá no querían alejarla de el…

…quizá querían verla feliz aunque fuese una vez…

No es que fuera completamente feliz, Sasuke aun estaba recuperándose, pero al menos estaba él allí con ella sosteniendo su mano con la de el y sonriendo en sueños, en señal de que estaba feliz con su compañía…

…no se podía quejar… **pero… y naruto… tengo un presentimiento…**

-regresa...-decia mientras miraba hacia la ventana con la esperanza, esa estupida esperanza que la hacia creer que en cualquier momento el rubio hiperactivo saltaria por la ventana gritando "Sakura-chan" y ella tendria que darle un muy merecido golpe, por gritar en el hospital cuando Sasuke duerme y por haberla preocupado…

…maldita esperanza... se junta con la ilusion y luego te da la espalda con la decepcion….

El sol se iba escondiendo, dando paso a la luna pero en la transición el cielo daba una perfecta mezcla de anaranjado, ya la noche se avecina…

-y no se nada de Naruto- decía la Godaime mientras miraba a la aldea desde su ventana, en sus manos sostenía un polvillo blanco, producto de la fuerza aplicada al vasito de sake que generalmente la relajaba, ya se había perdido la cuenta de las botellas, Shizune al enterarse, comprendió a su casi hermana y le trajo un par, pero la Gran perdedora, ya le había mandado a ir por botellas, por mas sake, por mas alivio…

… pero ni eso la calmaba…

…la culpa la invadiría de nuevo….

…al enterarse de que era Pein…

..Quizo ir personalmente...

-malditos viejos- mascullo con impotencia, quería ir pero ellos la detuvieron diciéndole…_" ¿Qué tal si es una carnada y el verdadero objetivo es atacar Konoha? Ahí que estar preparados"._tomo otro sorbo de sake, tenían razón, pero no en todo "_esto es tu culpa por mandar a Naruto afuera de la aldea..." "pensándolo bien..." le interrumpió la anciana. "no fue tan mala si quieren al Kyuubi no atacaran a Konoha o al menos no por ahora"..La Godaime le clavo una mirada de furia... "Al menos tenemos tiempo para prepararnos al impacto"._ De un golpe tiro todo lo q se encontraba en su escritorio al suelo… ¿como era posible que a esas pasas no les importara en lo mas mínimo Naruto?

-malditas pasas…-susurro al momento en que de la nada apareció un Chunin- Izumo… -pronuncio para darle a entender que dijera lo que tenia que decir y por el tono que no estaba de humor.

-Hokage sama, ya llegaron van al hospital.-al término de lo dicho la Godaime desapareció en un puff!

Aun sumida en sus pensamientos e ilusiones, aunque sabia que él no aparecería, seguía mirando hacia la ventana, ya la noche recién se posaba, y la suave brisa de Konoha movía sus rosados mechones…

-Extrañaba esta brisa.- susurro para si mientras disfrutaba de la calida oleada de viento, el Suna era muy fría la noche por lo cual si abría las ventanas se congelaba, prefería mil veces a su amada Konoha.

-Sakura- una pequeña voz la saco de su deleite- La Hokage te necesita.

Dio un pequeño salto, esa enfermera la había asustado, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que su maestra la llamaba ¿para qué la necesitaba?

Iban corriendo por el pasillo fue necesario para alcanzar a la enfermera, que mientras ella se hacia miles de preguntas sobre su sensei y su amigo, que no se daba cuenta que estaban siendo respondidas inconscientemente por la enfermera…

… la Godaime dijo que tú ya lo habías tratado antes…

… ha perdido mucha sangre…

…el ninja medico del escuadrón hizo lo que pudo pero sus heridas eran muy graves…

…parecía que no tenía piel…

Abrió sus ojos como dos grandes bandejas para hornear pizza, ¿había escuchado bien? Eso sólo lo había visto una vez, cuando perseguían el rastro de Sasuke, cuando se encontraron con Orochimaru, cuando le hirieron el brazo, cuando…

-Naruto…

Llego a emergencias, las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro con vendas, llenas de sangre habían que cambiarlas rápidamente, escuchaba los murmullos "ha perdido mucha sangre", "es un milagro que no haya muerto en el camino" "hay que hacer todo lo posible"…

Salio de su trance debía ayudar, llego junto a la camilla, del otro lado se hallaba la Godaime.

-vine cuando me entere- decía mientras ponía las manos en su pecho y de ellas salía el chakra verde que curaría al rubio.

-te tardaste- dijo la mayor.

La operación fue ardua, era un milagro que sus tejidos se hubieran curado, era increíble como el chakra del Kyuubi podía curarlo y a la vez podía hacer estragos con su cuerpo.

…era increíble pero estaba a salvo…

Lo llevaron a la sala de observación, estaba fuera de peligro, pero aun necesitaba tratamiento… la ojijade lo veía desde el otro lado de la ventana.

… sus lágrimas no se contenían…

…sentía culpa por no haberlo acompañado…

Una mano en su hombro trato de consolarla.

-no te culpes, él te comprende… al menos esta a salvo, es lo que importa- se poso una sonrisa melancólica al recordarse a ella en una situación muy parecida.

…sólo que él no regreso…

-te lo dejo a cargo Sakura… cuídalos bien- decía mientras ya de espaldas se marchaba, pero su alumna no paso desapercibido que saco una botellita de sake.

-eso la calma…-suspiro mientras secaba sus lagrimas, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera aparecían de nuevo.

--

Entro al cuarto allí estaba, recibiendo aire de una maquina, y un montón de aparatos monitoreando su cuerpo.

-malditos aparatos-decía viendo con desprecio a las maquinitas que solo hacían el favor de informar ¿Cómo culparla luego de lo sucedido? Busco una silla, allí se sentó, justo al lado de la cama, con su mano busco la de él, acariciándola.

…vinieron nuevas lágrimas…

-**Naruto…**

..Se sentía culpable…

…si no hubiese estado tan pendiente de Sasuke…

…si lo fuese acompañado algo pudo haber hecho para no verlo en ese estado, para impedir que fuese dominado…

…**algo…. Pero no hice nada…**

-Perdón Naruto- dijo casi inaudible, para que solamente él la oyera, por que el siempre la comprendió.

…se acercaba más y más a su rostro…

El siempre la ayudo.

… retiro poco a poco el respirador…

Él siempre estuvo allí para ella.

…podía sentir su débil respiración…

Él siempre la quizo y ella sólo tenia ojos para otro, y aun así nunca la abandono…

…**y justamente ahora "que lo tenia todo" se daba cuenta de que había perdido lo mas valioso…**

Y junto sus labios con los de él, con un pequeño gesto, que aunque duro poco demostró lo arrepentida que estaba

…el no correspondió….estaba inconsciente...


	9. Resignación

Resignación

El sol ya había hecho su gala de aparecer, y aunque lloviera, el mundo no pararía de girar. Contemplaba, la villa que ayudaba a mantener a salvo, la que dirige, dicho puesto era una gran responsabilidad, si no fuese por él nunca hubiese tomado dicho cargo y quien sabe que locura hubiese hecho para verlos una vez mas, se encontraba sentada en su cómoda silla de espaldas a su escritorio, montañas y montañas de papeles acumulados…

-Tsunade-sama-la saco de su trance la despreocupada voz del hatake, el mundo podría caerse en mil pedazos, pero siempre contarías con su usual tono de voz para "despreocuparte".

-necesito tu permanencia en el escuadrón ANBU, planeo mandar a un pelotón para rastrear a Akatsuki.

-como ordene…-hizo una leve reverencia

-pero antes despídete de tu equipo-le interrumpió- la ultima misión del equipo Kakashi con sus verdaderos integrantes- se giro para verlo por primera vez.

--

**...tan puntual como siempre…**

Hinata le traía fruta a Naruto, todos los días, y el aunque no gusta mucho de ellas las comía solo para verla feliz, Sasuke-kun ya se había recuperado por completo, ya había salido del hospital y no perdía el tiempo con su entrenamiento ¿Qué tan fuertes quieren ser?...hombres…aunque Naruto recupero inmediatamente la conciencia, pero no recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante la pelea… ni la noche anterior; permanecía en el hospital por ordenes estrictas de la Godaime, eso y que lo amenazo con atarlo durante todo un mes era eso o permanecer una semana en el hospital, y al menos con los brazos libres… aunque no lo demostraba se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber perdido el control…

…**no lo culpo…**

_Luego de lo sucedido, Hinata despertó en la misma noche, fue corriendo a visitarlo se quedo observando en la ventana y allí estaba yo a su lado, muy cerca de su rostro, sosteniendo su mano, esperando una respuesta… la cual nunca recibí…._

…_ya había colocado el respirador…_

_Le sugerí que se fuera a casa que tratara de descansar…dudo un poco pero al fin acepto, lo que quedaba de noche me quede allí monitoreando su recuperación, escuchando su respiración, hasta que el cansancio me venció…_

…_el no soltó mi mano…_

_Amaneció, los rayos del sol le sirvieron de despertador, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad, para recordar, tratar de olvidar, miro a un lado, ya no quedaba rastro de sus graves heridas, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios…_

_..El no quería dejarla ir…_

_Escucho la puerta… soltó un "pase", y entro, y tímida pero decidida…_

_-Sasuke-kun ya se despertó- eso la trajo a la realidad, soltó su agarre, el había regresado y ahora el rubio estaba con ella-yo me encargare de él si despierta t-te aviso… Sakura-chan._

…_**trata de no hacerme sentir mal...**_

_Ella es una buena persona me alegra que sea ella quien ocupe su corazón, y esta en su derecho de defender lo suyo, nunca sabre si me vio, espero que no, no quiero causarle inconvenientes a Naruto._

_--_

-Ahora te entiendo- su "despreocupación" lo identifica-nunca creí encariñarme tanto con ellos, no pude pedir mejores alumnos…

las dos figuras se hallaban en la azotea de la torre del hokague, observando la gran vista, dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos y se llevara sus palabras...

-debes dejarlos continuar con sus vidas-lo interrumpió-se que nunca interferiste en ellas directamente, pero ellos saben cuidarse solos…los enseñaste bien Kakashi-san.

-si supongo que ya es hora de que tengan sus pupilos- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca- tenias razon despues de todo Iruka…

--

… el sol se hallaba en oriente…

-No ha cambiado en nada-ya una venita se asomaba en su frente

-en lo mas mínimo- cerraba su peligroso puño en señal de enojo.

-AAAh Kakashi sensei cuando aprenderá a ser puntual??- dijo algo desesperado el rubio.

Los tres dieron un largo suspiro, sabían que el día en el que él llegara temprano se acabaría el mundo, se resignaron, que mas quedaba que pasar unos buenos momentos como el equipo 7.

Una sonrisa zorruna se asomo en su rostro…

-Sakura-chan mira Sakura-chan-decía como un pequeño niño en un zoológico- en el río mira que lindo pez acaba de pasar-decía mientras señalaba al río sobre el cual estaban.

**-A veces es tan inmaduro**- ¿Dónde?- se aproximaba a la baranda y se inclinaba poco a poco hacia la dirección señalada, acto que llamó la curiosidad del moreno…

Cada vez se acercaba más y más…

-Allí, allí míralo allí esta!

Se aproximo más al agua…

-BU!-del agua salio un clon que la asusto, cosa que le hizo perder el equilibrio y.. Caer al agua.

Mientras el juguetón rubio se reía por lo bajo un aura maligna y empapada se asomaba por detrás…

-Naruto…-dijo de manera tétrica, cosa que erizo al rubio e hizo sacar un suspiro al moreno-BAKA! Grito para darle un gran golpe y mandarlo a volar al río…

-reitero, no han cambiado en nada-pensaba el moreno mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su ojo.

… ya el sol se hallaba en el centro del cielo…

-hola!- dijo luego de una pequeña nube de humo, en donde se pudo divisar su semblante desesperadamente despreocupado.-pero.. ¿Que ha ocurrido aquí?- Decía mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba las ropas húmedas de sus alumnos.

…una mirada asesina…

-¿Por qué me miras así Sakura?-decía mientra movía sus manos y sudaba temeroso el mayor.

-Por su culpa!!, llego tarde y Naruto se puso a jugar!!-decía enojada con una gran vena en a frente y un puño amenazante.

-bueno pero ya llegue ahora partamos que tenemos una misión-sonreía nerviosamente.

-esta bien-dijo resignada.

La misión, sencilla a simple vista, detener a los experimentos de Orochimaru, que se había formado y andaban haciendo revueltas por donde pasaban, y la aldea del sonido se encontraba al punto del colapso, en resumen destruir los experimentos de orochimaru y tratar de restaurar la paz en la aldea, sencillo para el que fue pupilo del antiguo líder, el Ninja copia, el que "maduro" y la súper chica!

Luego del largo viaje, se encontraron en las ruinas de una villa había sido masacrada, cadáveres en todas partes, niños, ancianos, cubiertos en sangre, rodeados de escombros que alguna vez formaron un edificios y las calles desérticas…

…**La inevitable calma antes de la tormenta…**

-Esta muy silencioso- dijo el rubio mientras, se ponía en guardia y supervisaba los alrededores, el uchiha ya activaba el sharingan, el peliplata no se quedaba atrás, la pelirosa se ajusto sus guantes …

Tormenta…

Aparecieron seis, rodeándolos…

-ninjas de konoha, al fin tendremos diversión-dijo el aparente líder, era muy musculoso,calvo y mucho mas alto que el resto allí presente, tenia dos argollas de cada lado en sus orejas y dos grandes espadas en cada una de sus manos-esto es aun mucho mejor el consentido de la serpiente esta con ellos-dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente con Sasuke- es mío.

Sasuke salto hacia una montaña de escombros y se fue hacia el bosque.

-kaza!- dijo el rubio molesto – Kage bunshin no jutsu- 3 clones aparecieron en dirección a los dos ninjas que tenia en su dirección el primero un tipo barrigón y algo enano, muy poco cabello y solo tenia un pantalón cubriéndolo, el segundo alto, en forma, cabello gris y una gran sonrisa tétrica que indicaba el disfrute que sentía con el caos.

Otros dos peleaban con el Ninja copia, uno tenia un traje Ninja negro, cabello en coleta y usaba técnicas de fuego ya había lanzado uno cuantos katon goukakyu no Jutsu el otro, aunque sin ninjutsu ni genjutsu aparente, tenia un taijustu realmente pesado, aunque no rápido un solo golpe podia dejarte muerto.

La pelirosa observó el panorama…

**Kakashi-sensei derrotara al chico que usa el fuego pero si se descuida el otro podrá alcanzarlo, Naruto ya lanzo al barrigón con un rasengan…entonces... **

-Tu eres mío!- giro su mirada y tiro un puñetazo al suelo, haciéndolo estremecer y dividiéndolo, el Ninja que tenia unas altas sandalias (de esas que usan por allá) un pantalón corto y holgado, un buen físico, lastima que el rostro tuviera los rastros de la vida Ninja, al sentir el estruendo salto , mientras se hallaba en el aire, Sakura le lanzo unos kunais q logro esquivar con la katana que llevaba, perdió de vista a su oponente…

**Mal hecho…**

Al descubrirse, fue sorprendido por una gran patada en su mentón que lo mando a volar, arriba Sakura lo esperaba y le dio un gran puñetazo en el estomago, el Ninja cayo con tal fuerza que el suelo se hundió por el impacto.

**Fuera uno...**

Ajusto sus guantes, miro a su alrededor Naruto y el de sonrisa siniestra, estaban por terminar lo que por sus ropas se puede decifrar como una gran batalla,el rubio encima de este bloqueándolo, un clon a su lado hacía el rasengan para dar el golpe final, literalmente se fundió con la tierra y el peliplata estaba bastante agotado, logro vencer al chico fuego pero el otro le logro dar un golpe que afectaba su coordinación, colocó sus brazos en su rostro mientras el chico fuerte trataba de romper su defensa propinándole golpes seguidos, no duraría mucho, atacaba a un clon el verdadero preparaba el chidori para atacarlo por la espalda.

**¿Y Sasuke?...**

Las apariencias… no engañan.

La kunoichi fue en la misma dirección a la que se había ido el moreno, minutos antes, el rubio la siguió. Luego de atravesar el denso bosque se encontraron con un precipicio al otro lado se hallaba Sasuke ya en la segunda fase del sello y el calvo clavaba sus espadas en el piso enviando corrientes eléctricas, similares al chidori, sasuke se mantenía en aire con sus alas no contaba , con que del suelo salieran rayos, que lo alcanzaron, le lanzo varias bolas de fuego , las cuales no surgieron efecto, solo eran distracciones, con un justu terrestre se escondió en la tierra salio debajo del calvo, realizo el chidori nagasi, y la tierra comenzó a abrirse…

-El siempre ha sido mejor que yo…-**su voz inconfundible.**

El Ninja al ver que era el final tomo su espada y la clavo al piso con la otra mano hizo unos sellos y un rayo de un extraño amarillo salio de esta mezclándose con el chidori de sasuke, causando un gran explosión, ella observaba con horror los estragos causados por la explosión y como se comenzaba a derrumbar el acantilado…

-SASUKEEEEE!- cayo de rodillas, unas lagrimas traicioneras se colaban por sus mejillas , no pudo hacer nada asi como ese barranco su vida se desmoronaba, se disponía a levantarse, para ir hacia el derrumbe, fue detenida por el hombro…-Naruto- se volteo para mirarlo.

-El siempre me ha superado…-decía mientras miraba hacia el derrumbe. Es lamentable que lo mas preciado para mi, que el tiene, no confíe en él- ella lo miro con incredibilidad- ya estoy resignado a que el sin desearlo tenga todo lo que yo siempre he querido…

Azul cielo y jade se encontraron…

Resignación…..

-yo… no retirare mi palabra a ella la haré feliz como el a ti- su mirada se dirigió al derrumbe, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios del otro lado, las rocas se movían , con ayuda de su katana Sasuke salía a flote de entre los escombros y volvía a su estado normal, allí estaba su mejor amigo…

Su muro…

**Su obstáculo…**

--

espero que les haya gustado ...gracias por lo reviews!.!

alguna sugerencia, opinion, desacuerdo con el fic?o.O?

hazmelo saber mediante un sabio review n-nU

hazte LeEr ò.Ó!


	10. Equinoccio

diversos factores influyeron en mi tardanza.... los personajes y parte de la trama pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo Gaará-kun es totalmente mio *-*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Equinoccio

La tensión se acumulaba, luego de terminar la misión en la Aldea del Sonido con un literal "éxito", al llegar a casa ni el moreno y el rubio se cruzaban palabra, la pelirosa ignoraba que Naruto desconfiaba de Sasuke…

- ¿qué es lo que está planeando?- se colocaba en una pose de angustia, el temor de volver a perder al que creía como hermano se acercaba.

-Lo averiguaremos, la información que haz obtenido ha sido de gran utilidad- decía el peliplata mientras ojeaba los informe entregados por el anbu con el que dialogaba.

-La única utilidad que le encuentro es la de poner en duda sus razones para que haya vuelto…- se quitó la mascara de oficial ANBU se alborotó un poco el cabello.

-repasemos… estuvo platicando con aparentes líderes de la revuelta en la Aldea del Sonido, a los cuales no hizo daño.

-Ellos no importan… sólo lo hizo por lo que vivió con ellos hace años, lo importante es que ha mandado mensajes por medio de serpientes, y al rastrearlas…

-llegaste a una de las guaridas de Akatsuki- el rubio sólo asintió- eso nos da a concluir

-que es un espía

-es eso lo que crees

-es lo que pienso averiguar

Que cansancio da el hospital, amo ser ninja medico, pero esto es agotador, luego de que el equipo 7 se disolviera.. De nuevo decidí tomar el turno completo del hospital, y como es de cansón y eso que apenas es el medio día. Me dirigía a la habitación de un paciente en rehabilitación para el chequeo rutinario, cuando..

-Sakura-chan!-escucho a mis espaldas que me llaman angustiosamente.

-Hinata!!!??-dijo al voltearse, asombrada por que la tímida chica haya usado tan alto tono de voz – que ocurre?- la morena la miró con ojos vidriosos

-van a matarse-y las lágrimas se le escaparon, Sakura, captó al momento a quienes se referían, sabia que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto luego de quitarse el atuendo de medico y de entregarle los formularios a alguna enfermera.

-en el campo de entrenamiento… voy contigo!-dijo mas decidida y aún con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

… y el cuerpo que tenia entre sus manos se esfumo…

Ya había sido varias veces que intentaba interceptarlo con un chidori e increíblemente, era un clon…

-Rasengan!- exclamaron a sus espaldas, duramente lo esquivo, causando otro cráter en el suelo, ya respiraban agitadamente, Naruto no era tan tonto ni tan débil como el creía…

…como recordaba…

-kaza!! Responde Sasuke!!! No teníamos que llegar a esto

-¿temes?

-no, me entusiasmo- limpiándose un poco de sangre de la boca – Kage bushin no jutsu- se dirigió con tres clones a darle una paliza

…sus ojos jades no podían creerlo…

…van en serio...

-Hinata, yo trataré de detenerlos, me he enfrentado a esto antes

-has tenido éxito?

Recordó como el peliplata desvió los ataques de sus alumnos antes de que fuera tarde y como ella, no hizo mucho, de hecho nada…

-no, ve por tsunade-sama

-hai…

Al sentir que su presencia disminuía, continuó observando la batalla, esperando la oportunidad de intervenir…

…todo fue en cámara lenta, Sasuke que ya había liberado el sello acorralo a naruto con sus alas…

-chidori!_-¿confiarás en mi?-_le susurro

… ella poco a poco caía de rodillas al suelo..

…esta vez era el verdadero..

-rasengan!- un clon le llego por la espalda.

_si…_

…ambos cayeron al suelo…

Irónicamente

...ambos sonriendo…

**¿Lo he perdido todo?**

_-Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!, ese es el chico que me gusta!_

…_por el que arruine mi amistad…_

_-Sakura-chan Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres comer conmigo?_

… _por el que me esforcé en superar_

_-Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!_

…_Al que perseguí, al que tuve que rogar por una mirada.._

_-Sakura-chan! Ten una cita conmigo!_

…_El que me perseguía a mi…_

_Y rechace.. _

_Me agradaba el azul intenso de su cabello_

…_El azul cielo de sus ojos…_

_Lo profundo y oscuro de su mirada_

…_sus mechones como el sol…_

_Su piel pálida…_

…_Su piel bronceada.._

_Su escaso repertorio de expresiones..._

…_Su característica hiperactividad_

_Su molesto "hmmp"_

…_Su particular "dattebayo"_

_Su frialdad_

…_Su calidez_

_Su orgullo_

…_Su extraño poder… de hacer amigos a donde vaya_

_Él se fue.._

…_Él en cambio fue a seguirlo, por prometérmelo_

_Él se guió por la venganza_

…_Él nunca retractó sus palabras y fue fiel a su camino Ninja_

_Tan diferentes .._

_Tan iguales.._

_Ambos solos.._

_Ambos se hicieron compañía.._

…_Él no entendía que le veíamos "siempre andan Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! No entiendo que le ven dattebayo"_

_A él sólo le simpatizó_

_Él parecía un Ninja innato siempre nos salvaba de aprietos_

…_A él eso no le agrado... y se propuso superarlo.._

_Mas haya de que su sueño siempre ha sido ser hokage, su verdadera meta es superarlo_

_Irónico, tienen las mismas metas, superar a quien idolatraron, más irónico aún a quien veneraron y por una razón a otra terminó siendo un traidor…_

_Como el ying y el yang…_

_Él era frío, serio y calculador, tenía fija la meta de vengarse, por que le arrebataron a su familia lo que el mas disfrutaba…_

…_Él era inocente de todo cargo, siempre era señalado por ser portador, la ignorancia duele, él nunca quiso ese destino y a pesar de llevar la mayor fuente de maldad en su interior, no se dejó influenciar por ella._

_Ni siquiera por el poder, el rubio lo quería pero por cuenta propia, el moreno lo obtuvo por una maldición…_

_Sus ojos azules, su cabello claro, su cálida manera de ser_

_... me recuerdan al día.._

_Su pálida piel, sus ojos oscuros y su fría forma de actuar_

…_me recuerdan la noche.._

_¿Cómo seria el mundo si todo le tiempo fuera de dia?_

_¿Cómo sería si fuera siempre de noche?_

_No podría ser.._

…_De tanto sol, las flores se marchitaran_

_De tanto frío todo se congelara_

_Y me cansaría.._

_Las cosas no salen como uno quiere, nunca nada puede ser perfecto…_

_Pero…_

_¿Que es la perfección?_

_¿Existe?_

_La perfección depende de los gustos…_

_Y la perfección sería un atardecer, donde negro y azul, luna y sol, noche y día están entrelazados…_

_¿No puede ser siempre un atardecer?_

_Los necesito a ambos…_

-NOOOOO!

Corrio lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el punto de impacto..

-Sasuke! **Naruto!** Naruto! **Sasuke!**- gritaba mientras se acercaba y los examinaba

-sakura..

…tendría que buscar una fuerte cobija…

--el frio—

…la noche reinaría…

Inició a curar a ambos

-sakura…-chan?

… su corazón volvio a la vida…

… había despertado el sol…

--amaneció—

…un nuevo día había llegado…

-naruto-kun!- el aludido se volteo encontrándose con una angustiada Hinata, que lo abrazo fuertemente..

Su vida seria como un solsticio de invierno…

La noche formaría mas parte del día… pero al menos contaría con el resplandor del sol…

…algún día llegaría el verano a su vida…

La imponente hokage quien acompañaba a hinata mando a que fueran internados en el hospital…

…suponían las razones del problema, más ignoraban la verdad…

Unos días después…….

Por mas que trato de darle la vuelta.. ninguno habló del asunto. Hicieron un trato tácito de no decir nada sobre el tema, uno por que sus sospechas no estaba afirmadas, él otro no quería fallas.

**Notas de autora: **

Se que este fic es malo U.U para q mentirme a mí misma.. pero como ya esta escrito el final (desde hace como 6 meses O.O) pues lo terminare! ya le quedan creo que 4 capis no mas n_nU (no los torturare mas celebren :D). algo que queria acotar con respecto a este capi, es q fue con esto que me vino la idea del fic (si superoriginal un sasuxsakuxnaru... como hay escasez de ellos U.U) el punto Ò,ó! es q me puse a comparar a naruto y a sasuke y como andaban con la cuestion de q yamato le dice a sakura q en realidad.. (ella ama a naruto no termino la frase pero todos suponemos el final ¬.¬ imaginense lo prehistórico q es el fic ...) toncs me puse a analizar, aquel es callado y este un escandaloso y asi me fui.. al final me quede O.O? ¿es posible amar a dos personas tan distintas? y ahi me salio el fic :D

duda, sugerencia, demanda, critica, critica constructiva, critica tipo critica culinaria q quiere cerrar el restaurant U.U dejarla por review :D no hay otro medio ¬.¬!


	11. Hipótesis

Hipótesis

Los rayos del sol se infiltran por la ventana, luego de una agitada noche, me obliga a despertar…

…aún está su aroma en la cama…

Luego de dos años juntos, hemos pasado incontables noches embriagándonos del sabor de cada uno, aún así…

…nunca está al amanecer…

Ya me acostumbre a ello, aunque, lo admito, me gusta, le da un aire misterioso, y aunque suene cruel, así es él, frío como la noche, aunque no aquellas noches como la de ayer…

En un prado de bosque, no muy alejado de la villa, sólo lo suficiente para no ser molestado, se hallaba, el moreno, entrenando, con su pecho al descubierto, dejando visibles las marcas de cansancio, cicatrices, quemaduras y perlas de sudor delatando su esfuerzo, ignoraba que era observado.

Lo que significa que debe tener cuidado…

El calentamiento había concluido, era hora de ponerse serio, enterró su katana en el suelo, y el despejado cielo, se oscureció…

…tormenta…

Ya sabía porque nunca despertaba junto a él, siempre era lo mismo, entrenaba, no sabía que hacer, el hecho de que Sasuke se preparaba sólo significaba peligro, tenía esperanzas de que sólo fuera por orgullo de hombre pero al parecer esa no era la causa, al ver el cielo nublado, en sus ojos incrédulos comenzó a llover, el hecho de que el Uchiha tratara de incrementar el poder de su técnica sólo significaba una cosa.

Un descuido, y dejo de controlar su chacra, él lo notó y se hallaba acorralada entre la noche y una espada.

-¿Por qué haz venido?- susurro a su oído de manera fría.

-a verte-confirmaba sus sospechas, no le quedaba mas que resignarse-no te encontré en la mañana y decidí buscarte- se maldijo mentalmente, que excusa más estúpida, nunca despertaba junto a él.

-¿Qué quieres?- aflojo el agarre, el cielo comenzó a aclararse.

-la verdad- encaró sus jades con sus ojos negros.

La acorraló contra un árbol, se acercó a su oído y le susurro- relájate no me iré, aún no estás lista- ella bajo la mirada, ¿significaba eso que debía sentirse mejor? Aún no se iría pero lo terminaría haciendo algún día, inútilmente se preguntó que pieza era ella en los planes de Sasuke, formaba parte de sus objetivos… él beso sus labios, ella aceptó, no podía rechazarlo, era débil ante él, lo abrazó y se impregno de él, era débil ante sus deseos.

Él decidió investigar, sabía muy bien que el moreno se iría a entrenar, al sentir el chacra de su última técnica, necesitaba una explicación , mientras se acercaba al sitio, el cielo se iba despejando, y el sol hacia brillar aún más su dorado cabello, entendió todo cuando en las cercanías sintió otra fuente de chacra.

…aunque lo primero que percibió fueron los gemidos…

Después de todo Sakura hacia un esplendido trabajo entreteniendo al moreno.

Levantarme, ir al hospital, entrenar e ir a dormir, una noche a la semana nos encontrabamos, las palabras sobraban, y todo se repetía otra vez me estoy hartando, no es amor sólo es sexo, siento celos de Ino con Sai, hasta ese espectro es mas atento que el idiota de Sasuke, siento celos de Temari, que aunque se que está lejos, las ausencias de Shikamaru se hacen notar, los he visto junto y aunque sólo observan las nubes se ven complementados, ni mencionar a Tenten, la muy afortunada se saco la lotería, lo que todas deseamos, un chico frío calculador, apuesto alto y fuerte, para ella sola y además él si le presta atención, créanme he escuchado sus relatos, la que no habla pero el rostro de tomate la delta es Hinata, no me malinterpreten, la resignación puede llevarte a superar obstáculos, tengo muy en claro a quien amo y que Naruto es feliz con ella, es sólo que ya me cansé de la relación tan fría que tengo con Sasuke, ya no hablamos, no hay complementación, hay placer, pero no lo es todo.

Una vez a la cuaresmas, cuando me lo permite mi apretada agenda, nos reunimos todas a comentar nuestras vivencias, como kunoichis, aunque nos centramos más en el tópico "relaciones amorosas":

-chicas, escúchenme, tengo un importante anuncio que decirles- dijo picaronamente Tenten, se le encontraba extrañamente feliz.

Ino puso toda su atención en ella, Hinata la miró con curiosidad, yo puse cara de "realmente me interesa lo que estás a punto de decir, no podré vivir en paz hasta que no lo sepa" cuando en realidad no era así.

Olvídenlo.. Sólo miren el anillo- y nos mostró su mano izquierda en donde, si, tenia un anillo de compromiso, hermoso, cabe destacar, insisto, es todo lo que una mujer desea un hombre con buen gusto. Al instante Ino nos informo con respecto al tipo de diamante, sus kilates, peso, textura color, forma, corte, y concluyó en que era una pieza de muy estimado valor monetario, en resumen si, un lindo anillo, lo cual fue la opinión de Hinata, quien también dijo:

-Ahora seremos familia- y le mostró una honesta sonrisa a Tente la cuál también devolvió.

**Encima es un pan de Dios, una buena persona…**

Hoy se interrumpe mi ciclo vicioso, iré a visitar a mi mentora, por asuntos de trabajo.

Por alguna razón u otra, terminamos compartiendo una botella de sake, para liberar tensiones.

-¿pero es bueno o no?- siendo la quinta vez que me lo preguntaba aún no salía de mi impresión, que clase de pregunta le está haciendo a su alumna, a su casi hija.

no me mires así-entrecerrando sus ojos con expresión sospechosa, mientra agitaba su copita de sake- vamos cuéntame un poco… sólo quiero comprobar algunas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?-ya al bor de la desesperación la pelirosa

-esos rumores que logre oír por allí de que los Uchihas eran buenos-tomando un sorbito de la copa, como si hablara de algo sin importancia- en eso y le pica el ojito.

Volteando hacia otro lado- me va a decir que nunca fue a comprobarlo.- una sonora carcajada salió de la mayor, a la menor no se le veía diferencia entre su particular cabello y su cara.

-los de mi época eran mil veces más fríos, no me atraían, yo soy muy fiestera- alzando la copa de sake- no creo que hubiese funcionado.

-pero Jiraiya sensei…-la mayor se ensombreció, volteo su silla hasta quedar de espaldas y ver la villa desde la vista que ofrecía su despacho.

-todos nos arrepentimos de algo, aunque los tiempos cambien, se cometen los mismos errores.

-A mi… me gusta, como él, él-desviaba su mirada por toda la habitación – como él hace conmigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos- y su rostro se colocó como un tomate, en un vago intento de sacar los pies del barro.

-así que es bueno…-la mayor río por lo bajo.

-no he tenido con que compararlo- y se tragó una copa entera de sake de un sorbo.

- cambiando de tema- colocó sus brazos apoyados al escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas en su frente- sabes ¿cuáles son sus planes?

-creí que cambiaríamos de tema.

-de tema no de sujeto

-entrena constantemente, es algo que todo Ninja debería hacer, pero sus propósitos no son precisamente de no perder práctica, está buscando superación.-la mayor alza una ceja

-¿acaso esos dos no han tenido suficiente?-Sakura le da una mirada de "no es eso".

-tengo la sospecha de que… se marchará para enfrentar de nuevo a Madara-dijo algo triste

-eso no tendría sentido, ¿cuál era el asunto que tenía pendiente? Lo de él y Naruto sabemos que no tiene solución y a ti, quizás su objetivo sea regresar, por ti.

**¿Qué más se puede desear?**

- sólo vino a la aldea a esconderse, sabía que no lo dejarían salir tan rápido, además aquí se recuperaría y podría entrenar, creo que ése era su plan desde el comienzo.

-¿y tu?

-el cabo suelto de sus planes-miró con determinación- algo que no pudo suprimir por más tiempo.

**Debí ser actriz, que más no desearía yo que fuera así.**

-aún no eres feliz-dijo con mirada comprensiva.

"_No me puedo ir, aún no estás lista" _

-no, aún no.


	12. Objetivo

**_Gracias por los reviews n_nU y por leer!_**

**_enjoy C:_**

Objetivo

En un denso bosque de rama en rama, se trasladaban cuatro personas, un chico de cabello celeste se estaba agotando debido al gran peso que llevaba en la espalda:

-Oe! Karin podrías ponerte un pantalón eso que llevas puesto deja muy poco a la imaginación

La chica de una patada lo lanzó a un árbol, donde se estrelló convirtiéndose en agua para amortiguar el golpe, mientras ella lo miraba desde la rama despectivamente:

-tu no tienes porque andar viendo lo que no te pertenece, solo ahí una persona a la que le interesa mi vestimenta-mirando al moreno, que se adelantaba sin prestarle la menor atención.

-ha! Aun tienes fuerzas me impresionas- el agua se junto formando de nuevo un rostro-eso es lo que tu deseas, el no te presta atención, en lo mas mínimo, míralo, no le interesas-otra patada lo volvió al estado líquido.

-eso a ti no te interesa- y salto a otra rama para tratar de alcanzar a sus compañeros.

-kaza!... lo que uno se gana por tratar de romper el hielo.

Habían llegado a su destino, una cueva bien oculta, sólo los que sabían la ubicación exacta podrían hallarla.

-¿crees que nos maten?-pregunto un chico musculoso, alto con cabellos seminaranjas con voz pausada.

…los ojos rojos buscaban el camino…

-no cometimos un crimen- decía el chico de cabellos celeste mostrando una amplia sonrisa de afilados dientes.

-ese es el problema- comento la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

Se limitaron a seguir al moreno, su líder, sabían lo que había hecho el Uchiha, dejo libre a un ingrediente necesario para el cumplimiento de los planes de Akatsuki a donde sus capas rasgadas por la antigua batalla delataba que pertenecían.

Luego de una larga caminata se vio una luz al final del túnel, una cámara donde se hallaban algunas velas iluminando el lugar, se hallaba una imponente estatua, de un demonio, con las manos alzadas al cielo, en cada dedo se posaban diferentes sombras, siluetas de chacra, concentradas en un propósito, los gritos de agonía del jinchuuriki indicaba que le arrancaban la vida, el siete colas pronto formaría parte de la receta.

-Sasuke…-el aludido miró a quién lo llamaba, un miembro, aparentemente inocente cubriendo su rostro con una extraña máscara-estás hecho polvo… y me pedías que te dejara ir tras el kyuubi y el ichibi te ha dejado hecho polvo.

-se ha escapado.

Un agujero en su máscara permitía notar su sharingan, había fallado en su misión, los planes se retrasarían, Konoha tendría que esperar. Ya había esperado lo suficiente.

Un parpadeo, el enmascarado estaba muy cerca de su rostro, cuando sintió el ardor en su pecho, y su mano no hallaba su katana, lo entendió todo, le había enterrado su propia katana en el pecho, de su boca expulso sangre, callo de rodillas.

-maldito…

Sabia que Madara tenia planes para él, entre ellos no estaba el de matarlo. Miró hacia su único ojo visible, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios, sabia lo que ocurriría.

"_el preparó todo, para cuando vieras mi sharingan, convocaras el amateratsu, Itachi nunca confió en mi"_

Las llamas negras alcanzaron al enmascarado, el clavó mas la espada en su pecho.

-vamos Sasuke no quiero perderte, eres una pieza valiosa, te necesito, pero si interfieres en mis planes-lanzo una patada- tendré que quitarte de mi camino.

Juugo sostuvo a Karin antes de que se adelantara a hacer algo estúpido, ella solo pudo presionar sus dientes y sus puños con impotencia, le dolía ver como maltrataban al moreno, luego de haber tenido una larga batalla contra el ocho colas, sabía muy bien que juntos lograron atraparlo, Suigetsu le dijo con la mirada "no vayas a decirlo".

Por más que quería que Madara se detuviera, no podía hacerlo…

Quería que dejara de golpear a Sasuke, estaba cansado, sin energías, por la dura batalla…

…él lo atrapo pero lo dejo escapar…

"me recuerdas a él"- fue lo único que dijo, dio media vuelta y dejo medio muerto al portador del ocho colas, ahora lo recordaba el chico rubio, del encuentro de hace unos meses atrás, él era un jinchuuriki, uno importante para Sasuke.

…no sólo para ese Uchiha…

-te dejaré libre, tú no seguirás a tu hermano, tú destruirás por lo que él lucho.

-el lucho por la paz-pronunció débil aunque desafiante.

-defendió a Konoha.

-¿Qué ganas dejándome ir?

-poder. Ha ha!

-de seguro no sabes donde se metió el ocho colas… ahh es lamentable, me tomara mas tiempo- decía tristemente, en un tono que parecía mas el de en niño juguetón que el de un legendario Ninja…luego de sacar unas cuentas con sus dedos

-en dos años, en dos años Sasuke-kun, destruiré Konoha y atraparé al kyuubi, aún los preparativos no están listos, ya tengo suficientes miembros- dirigiéndose al antiguo Hebi.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros, aún era de noche, no lograba dormir, el sueño, lo llevaba a recuerdos, con el propósito de recordarle su misión, no podría seguir durmiendo, ya no había tiempo.

…él llegaría en cualquier momento…

Aún tenía un objetivo, miro a su lado, allí junto a el reposaba la pelirosa, ella podría cumplir su misión, confiaba en ella. Se vistió, y salió por la ventana. No la vería despertar.

"_yo soy el muro que tu debes sobrepasar"_

Se detuvo en una rama a contemplar la luna, la misma luna que marco la silueta de su hermano cuando masacró a su clan, la misma luna que vio como llegaba a la cima del árbol junto al rubio, la misma luna que lo vio despedirse de ella y la luna que lo acompañó en las noches de soledad en la guarida de la serpiente.

-no salté el muro.

Miro a la luna una vez mas, mientras el viento jugaba con sus oscuros cabellos.

-me convertí en una pared exactamente igual.


	13. Florecer

Florecer

Llueve…

Afuera, llueve…

Escucho sus pasos

Se aproxima a mí…

¿No estabas en una misión?

_Ya regresé_

¿Y el reporte de la misión?

_Es lo menos importante…_

¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí?

_Sólo tú._

Estaba dormida, aparentaba estarlo, él se acostó a su lado, le pareció extraño, él debía estar en una misión, a veces subestimaba las habilidades de su amante, por ello, estaba conciente de que era extraño que estuviera allí, espero un rato, notó que estaba empapado y aun así se acostó a su lado, lo miraba de soslayo y por su mente vagaban diferentes pensamientos:

"_Aún no puedo irme, no estás lista"_

-¿Lista? ¿Para qué debo estar preparada?

_- ¿A quien te enfrentaste?_

_- Uchiha Madara-dijo el moreno con odio en la voz y bajando su mirada a un costado._

_-_ _así que lo encontraste, pero no pudiste derrotarlo…_

_- además tengo un asunto pendiente…_

-¿seré yo su asunto?

…El siempre fue el nuestro…

Incontables las veces en las que a Naruto y a mi nos alegraba tener una misión a las afuera de Konoha, por el simple hecho de tener una oportunidad de encontrarlo, sé que Naruto quiere a Sasuke como a la familia que nunca tuvo, pero algo en mi ser me dice que su obsesión con Sasuke, se agudizó al momento de su promesa:

_-tráelo de vuelta…por favor- le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_-te lo prometo…_

Naruto nunca se retracta de sus actos, pero las promesas que no cumple son las que más le pesan, pienso que su obsesión con traerlo de vuelta radicaba en ello.

**¿Qué hay de ti?**

-¿A qué te refieres?

**¿Qué hay de tu obsesión con él?**

-¿De que hablas? No es obsesión es amor

**¿Qué es el amor?**

-lo que siento por él, siempre lo he amado

**¿Segura?**

_-¿estas bien? _

_Pregunto la rubia a la niña de su edad que estaba de cuclillas llorando, ella continuaba llorando, y le hecho un vistazo a la persona que se fijo en ella._

_-¿tu eres la chica de la q se burlan por la gran frentezota?_

_Continuó llorando, siempre era el objetivo de bromas pesadas y comentarios "graciosos" con respecto a su frente y a su particular color de cabello._

_-así que es por eso que tratas de cubrirla con todo ese montón de pelo en la frente-con la mano le quita unos flequillos-pues no funciona así parece mas grande de lo que ya es._

_Los ojos jades miraron incrédulos a la rubia, mientras ésta le colocaba un listón en el cabello a modo de cintillo._

_-así te queda mucho mejor, peor no creas que te la regalaré, puedes quedártela mientras…_

_La pelirosa, había parado de llorar, alguien la ayudaba, la rubia sentía lástima por ella, y decidió ayudarla, nadie se merece maltrato._

_-me llamo Sakura_

…_botón de loto…_

_-yo soy Ino…_

_Quiero ser como ella, es tan bonita, delicada, una flor, yo sólo soy una botón esperando florecer… _

…_quiero florecer…_

…_superarla…_

_-adivinen ¿cuál es el chico que me gusta?_

_-no nos digas que es Sasuke, es el más popular, a todas las chicas les gusta._

…_soy una chica y él me gusta…_

_-Sakura salió de su capullo…_

_-a veces quisiera volver a meterla_

…_las mentiras marchitan…_

_-asi que a ti también te gusta Sasuke… es mejor que hasta aquí dejemos nuestra amistad._

…_seremos rivales…_

_Cree una competencia de la que únicamente yo sabia su existencia, el premio era Sasuke, no, ésa era la prueba que marcaba a la ganadora._

_El muro que me impuse sobrepasar. Ino._

**Superarías a Ino, cuando te quedarás con Sasuke**

-Sasuke no es un objeto.

**Felicidades**

-yo… en realidad lo amo

**Ganaste**

-yo…miento.

¿No estabas en una misión?

_Ya regresé_

¿Y el reporte de la misión?

_Es lo menos importante…_

¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí?

_Sólo tú._

Trató de balbucear inútilmente algunas excusas, luego de sincerarse, lo menos que quería era eso mucho menos con él, se aborrecía por malgastar su vida, por destruir su amistad, por una tonta obsesión, por él.

-**¿Cómo sabes que no es amor?**

**-**_**mi corazón pertenece a otro**_

Él no perdía el tiempo, ya sobre ella, la inundaba de besos y caricias que el puro instinto llevo a corresponder.

-¿lista para qué?- cortó el apasionado beso

-¿De que hablas?- y continuó con su tarea

Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el bajaba sus manos entre caricias, separando sus piernas, ella se concentro al máximo para resistirse

-no hay tiempo para esto- le susurro al oído, con el tono adecuado para que la pelirosa cediera ante él, dándole libre acceso.

**Naruto…**

**-**_**Aún no estás lista**_

_-¿por qué no empieza usted sensei?-dijo a modo de reto mientras lo señalaba._

_-muy bien mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su Sensei, mis hobbies…pues tengo muchos hobbies, mis gustos no creo que les interese y mis sueños, la verdad no me había puesto a pensar en ello._

_-__**sólo nos dijo su nombre**_

_-muy bien ahora tu niña._

_**¿Niña?**_

_-Ah si mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mis hobbies son observar a… lo que me gusta es, el chico que me gusta es-balbuceaba mientras desviaba su mirada._

_-soy Sasuke Uchiha, no hay nada en particular que me agrade, yo no lo llamaría sueño pero tengo una ambición, acecinar a cierta persona y restaurar mi clan._

Ella siguió abrazándolo, mientras él disfrutaba de su estadía en ella. Él se detuvo, si seguía moviéndose, el kunai con el que ella le apuntaba a su cuello lo mataría.

-¿para esto es que me quieres? Todo… siempre ha sido sobre ti, sólo te importan tus objetivos, tu y tus ¡malditas ambiciones!- le reclamaba con él aún en ella y con traicioneras lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Dime Sasuke ¿alguna vez me amaste?

-el antiguo lo hizo.

…la gota que derramo el vaso…

Su pulso temblaba…

No sabe lo que quiere…

No es a él….

Sábanas blancas…

Se tornan rojas…

Como sus ojos…

Como su sangre…

Lloraba, porque él había muerto.

Llueve…

Afuera, llueve…

Escucho sus pasos

Se aproxima a mí…

¿No estabas en una misión?

_Ya regresé_

¿Y el reporte de la misión?

_Es lo menos importante…_

¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí?

_Sólo tú._

Con su fuerza inhumana cargo el cuerpo inerte, debía llevarlo a las afueras de la villa, nadie creería que muriera en una misión, luego se las arreglaría, lo primordial era quitar todo rastro de que estuvo con ella.

Lo vistió de nuevo…

…enterró las sábanas…

Y movilizar el cuerpo, lejos de la escena del crimen.

Detrás del muro…

…el muro…

-¡¿donde demonios está el muro?!

Al llegar, observó los escombros, los cadáveres de los guardias, tenían múltiples cortes, aunque muy finos. A un par de kilómetros hacia la villa, ve un destello. Una explosión la primera de muchas, dejo el cuerpo allí y se corrió hacia las explosiones.

-Atacan Konoha.


	14. Amanecer

**MUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! por los reviews, por agregarme como autora favorita, por agregar las historia a alertas, por sus comentarios, apoyo y por leer! no saben lo felíz que me hicieron *-*!!!!!!**

**De veras, muchas gracias.... como había dicho anterirormente, este es el final... T.T**

**¡Enjoy!**

Amanecer

**¿Cómo era posible?**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su ciudad, su villa, su fortaleza, el más poderoso de los países ninjas se venía abajo. El ataque los tomó por sorpresa, es cierto que estas circunstancias son más que previstas, había algo más, fue un plan muy bien trazado. Se podían observar las grandes nubes de humos provenientes de las ruinas de los edificios, se oían los gritos de los civiles que aun no cogian refugio y de los ninjas heridos y sentir el calor de las llamas abrasadoras que arrasaban con la ciudad.

**¿Cómo era posible?**

Que en esos momentos no pensara en otra cosa más que en encontrar a Naruto, debía verlo, saber que estaba bien, todo indicaba que el ataque estaba siendo realizado para destruir y encontrar…

En el camino veía como los ninjas se enfrentaban a las explosiones, ayudaban a los civiles a encontrar los refugios y los vio, ya tenia sus sospechas pero certificarlas le causo sorpresa, miedo y preocupación…

-maldita! Las pagaras!- exclamo el moreno, su fiel mascota parecía apoyarlo con sus gruñidos.

… el equipo 8…

Shino no dijo mucho y ella… se puso en guardia, estaba preparada.

Su sorpresa, miedo y preocupación no sólo se manifestaba por reconocer al enemigo. Tenía la identidad de la chica de pelo azulado y moño formado con una flor de papel al lado, lo que la preocupaba era saber a donde pertenecía, cortesía de su atuendo.

…Akatsuki…

…Naruto…

**¿Dónde demonios te haz metido?**

La respuesta la encontró, unos cuantos metros a su espalda, dónde en un área desolada, cubierta de humo, al dispersarse dejo ver el inconfundible atuendo del ninja.

Se encontraba de frente a su enemigo, sus enemigos, eran tres tipos con la capa negra de nubes rojas, y cabellos rubios, todos con esos extraños ojos violetas, en el que no se reflejaba el más mínimo sentimiento, el resultado de amar y sufrir, el odio. Él se contenía, era imposible describir como se sentía…

_Excitación_

Por la gran batalla que estaba a punto de empezar…

_Dolor_

Por ver a su hogar en ruinas y siendo víctima del caos…

_Impotencia_

El poder que posee es más que suficiente y ése es el problema.

_Temor_

A perder el control

_Culpa_

Todo esto fue causado por él.

-¡Narutoooo!- lo llamo por instinto, sabia de sobra el que debía guardar su distancia.

Él sólo giro su rostro hacia mí, con una sonrisa despreocupada y gran determinación en sus ojos, le sonreí, con ese sólo gesto sabía que todo mejoraría, que todo estaría bien.

Por los momentos.

…Al menos para mí…

Me dirigí al Hospital, no era necesario ser adivino o un gran estratega para averiguar en qué era más necesaria la ayuda ahora.

**Pagaré mis cuentas luego**

Su distracción casi le hace pagar la cuenta, algunos shinobis de la aldea la rodearon, al detallarlos observó que tenían las misma perforaciones que Pain, eran marionetas.

-aún no es tiempo de pagar-dijo para sí misma, seguido con un puño destruyo el piso, al caer, los escombros cubrieron a los ninjas lo que le dio tiempo suficiente de quitarle los transmisores.

**Si él estuviera aquí sería de ayuda**

Debía informar a Tsunade-sama al respecto.

En su mente las piezas encajaron, a él le daba igual el vivir o morir, sólo tenía algo en mente… su ambición y ella aún cumplía con ese plan.

Trató de borrar ese momento de su memoria, no había funcionado…

_-el antiguo lo hizo._

…_la gota que derramo el vaso…_

_Su pulso temblaba…_

_Mientras le cortaba la piel_

_Mientras la incontenible sangre salía de la herida_

_Él sonrió_

-Sakura! Al fin te encuentro, Tsunade-sama te necesita en el Hospital, yo debo ir con Shikamaru a ver que podemos averiguar sobre Pain.

-Shizune-sempai, es un transmisor- le entrego el tubo negro y señalo a los cadáveres de Konoha.

-Lo sabemos, lo descubrimos en la autopsia que le realice al cuerpo de Pain, Shikamaru está allá, con estos datos él podrá saber la ubicación exacta.

Dentro de un Hospital no se tiene la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera a cuantos heridos trate ni cuantas actas de defunción fueron necesarias hacer.

… Y la luna me volvió a ver… la testigo

Un ANBU se apareció ante mí, la batalla había terminado, me anunció, se quitó la máscara y con una expresión que nunca llegué a imaginar en él, con una mirada preocupada, como si supiera lo que pensaba o pudiera predecir lo que ocurriría.

-necesitamos tu ayuda- me dijo el Hyuuga.

…eso me preocupaba…

Nos movilizamos lo más rápido que pudimos, un día de batalla y a cargo de curar heridos no era nada fácil de llevar. Tenia un mal presentimiento, esa mirada en él no me agradaba. Para nada. Mientras más nos acercábamos, mucho menos me agradaba lo que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que no acercábamos más sentía miedo, llegamos al lugar donde por última lo vi.

-Sakura-chan!- le oí llamarme-Ayúdame!-le oí necesitarme-Ayúdala!-Le vi llorar.

Con su brazo izquierdo sostenía su frágil cuerpo, manchado de sangre, muy cerca de su rostro le susurraba _"Hinata, Hinata-chan, resiste" "Hinata-chan ya Sakura te ayudará"_ con su mano derecha trataba de descubrirle el rostro de un mechón de cabello.

…Un arma de doble filo…

-No deberías usar más esa técnica-recordó

-Nadie más que yo conozco mi cuerpo.

"_Hinata te amo" _

Y la abrazó hacia sí, soltando más lágrimas.

Tratando de no mostrar debilidad se acerco, se acerco a él, él le permitió observarla, mientras la miraba, la miraba con deje de esperanza, y le pregunto:

¿Vas a salvarla?

Se preguntó

**¿Vas a salvarla?**

Aún sorprendida por sus pensamientos, por su mirada, por lo que antes vio, por las heridas de él y ella con una gran herida en su abdomen, trató de examinarla, había esperanza.

…Era su deber como Ninja médico…

…No pudo evitar que se le partiera el corazón…

-Rápido al hospital- pudo pronunciar.

_Se hallaba en problema, tenía los brazos cruzados, encima de su cabeza, sus manos eran atravesadas, por una daga negra._

_-Te enseñaré lo que es el dolor-dijo Pain, mientras dirigía su mirada a Hinata._

_Ella se puso en guardia, derrotar a Konan no fue nada fácil, pero no permitiría que su amado sufriera por su causa, trataría de ayudar._

…_Al tratar no siempre se logra…_

_Saco sus manos de la daga, con un simple movimiento de la mano, la chica fue atraída, atravesada con una daga, en el estómago y lanzada lejos, la sangre que salió de sus labios no llegó a mancharlo._

_-Rasen Shuriken!!!!- en el intervalo justo de tiempo, le impacto de lleno, al último, su brazo izquierdo sostenía al brazo herido._

…_no toda herida se recupera…_

…la luz roja…

En la sala de espera no hacia mas que aumentar la agonía y preocupación a los que habían estado sometidos por horas los allí presentes, el restante del equipo 8, Neji y el rubio que se negó a recibir asistencia médica hasta saber que ella se recuperaría.

…no todo se recupera…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

…luz verde…

-está estable-dijo Sakura al cruzar por las puertas de la terapia intensiva- aún débil, pero está con nosotros

Todos los presentes se sintieron aliviados, no perdieron a su gran amiga, familiar ni amor.

Es hora de revisarte el brazo-él hizo caso omiso, se dirigía hacia las puertas de las cuales ella había salido- Naruto! Naruto! Tengo que… la cortó con su mirada.

-Quiero ver a Hinata, Sakura-chan ¿puedo?

-Naruto…-dijo para si misma, mientras que con su mano trataba de detener sus sollozos y con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza le permitió pasar.

Se apartó del lugar, lo mejor era descansar, no podía verlo de esa manera, simplemente no podía.

-Sakura, Tsunade-sama te quiere ver-le dijo una enfermera que se encontró en su camino. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla, se hallaba en otro pasillo dirigiendo enfermeras sobre como tenían que ser tratados los heridos

-Sakura-la llamo la Godaime

-dígame Tsunade-sama

-Supe lo de Hinata, hiciste un gran trabajo

-cumplía con mi deber-no, no mentía.

-También supe lo de Naruto-dijo en tono triste

-él podrá con esto, hallaré la forma de que lo recupere yo...

-Sakura…-la interrumpió- aparentemente Sasuke fue él primero de enterarse de la invasión, él se hallaba en los límites cuando penetraron él…

_Yo causé el final de esa oración..._

Está muerto-finalizó la Godaime, no muy convencida de lo que decía, pero miraba a su alumna con tono de comprensión.

Aparentemente no había caído en la realidad, no podía dejar de llorar, aún con sus ojos abiertos por la impresión, ahora si estaba sola, no quería amanecer y la noche no tenía luna, estaba fría y oscura. Sintió como poco a poco se fue arrodillando, pero llegó mas allá, todo empezó a nublarse y la fría y dura cerámica fue la que la detuvo en el piso.

-ha sido demasiado por hoy, pobre chica- dijo Tsunade mientras dos enfermeros ayudaban a levantarla.

…**A estado cerca…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

La luz podía llegar a ser un gran estorbo, me obligó a abrir mis ojos, no debí hacerlo me tomó tiempo adaptarme a la claridad.

…amaneció…

"_Conozco este techo"_

"_conozco esta habitación"_

_Observó a su alrededor, rodeada de aparatos_

"_estúpidos aparatos"_

_Sonrió_

_Al menos su sueño se cumpliría_

_Se dijo a sí misma…_

"_En algún lugar…_

_Apoyó su mano en su vientre_

… _él debe estar feliz"_

_Y lo acarició tiernamente._

_-_-_EnD_-_-_

_De nuevo gracias por leerme, nos veremos en alguna otra historia, espero haya sido de su agrado n_nU saludos!_

_HiTsuki93_


End file.
